Tough Love
by xBillionDollarPrincessx
Summary: Supposedly, we put together a famous actress slash singer, be offered a job in WWE by Vince McMahon himself, add up HBK Shawn Michaels, playboy, cocky, arrogant and flamboyant, and put them in a ring together. Will they forever be friends or something mor
1. Chapter 1

**Tough Love…**

Introduction

WWE is copyrighted, and I have known nothing here in this story except for the original characters. I don't know how it works backstage and after the shows. But I do know that there are storylines in wrestling. There are also some real life rivalries and some WWE Superstars/Divas don't get along onstage, but they do get along in real life.

I do think that WWE is staged; all their wrestling moves are rehearsed and staged, so the injuries the Superstars/Divas get are all accidental. To cut this entire thing short, wrestling is forged. But I know that the cameras backstage are for real, but still part of the storyline and act.

But here in the story I will make it seem like it _is_ real, al the injuries.

What I think happens after the show, you know, during the week, I think that's the time they would rehearse wrestling moves for next week's match. So they may not really be shopping or having a day off. However, how the hell should I know, right? I'm just the writer; I don't work in that industry. I just right what I think is good for the story.

So anyway, even if some of the information I have given in this story may be wrong. I still hope you guys have fun reading it.

Prologue

"No, oh No... Yeah, Yeah ... oh..  
You look in my eyes and I get emotional inside  
I know it's crazy, but you still can touch my heart  
And after all this time you think that I wouldn't feel the same  
But time melts into nothing, and nothing's changed

I still believe  
Someday you and me  
Will find ourselves  
In love again

I had a dream  
Someday you and me  
Will find ourselves  
In love again.."

Tears then suddenly started falling from her face as she sang this. The crowd all gasped as they saw this in the big screen.

As the music started for the second part of the song, she started having hard time breathing as she held her breath trying not to make it be heard in the microphone. But unfortunately, there was no use in hiding since the whole stadium can see her tears fall.

Chapter One

Daphne Dawn Samantha Smith has been the most successful solo artist and actress in the 21st century.

She has done everything that show business world has to offer before she turned 18; she started her career at a tender age of 13. She was presumed retired when she started her college years going for the degree of fine arts at Oxford University. But all of this has changed when she received that phone call by the most important billionaire in the world of entertainment.

At first her parents were so hesitant in having to agree to this.

"Honey, I don't think I approve to this offer. I mean what if you got hurt, or worse." Her dad, Marshall Smith said. He works as a military general, meaning a very strict person.

"What's worse, dad?" She asked as she sat on the foot of her bed and her parents standing in front of her making her look up to them like a child.

"What's worse? I'll tell you what's worse, you being crippled for the rest of your life. No, I will not have a daughter of mine be crippled!" his dad exclaimed as he exited her room slamming the door hard.

Daphne sighed and looked down at her lap. And tried to wipe away tears and not make her mom notice.

"Daph, honey, don't feel bad, your dad just loves you and doesn't want to see you get hurt. I mean it's going to be hard for us to see you every week getting beaten up like a punching bag. We didn't raise you up to be an instrument for violence. No parent does." Her mom Dianne said sitting beside her daughter wrapping an arm around her and wiping tears.

"Why not? I just want to try it. I want to experience this. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for me. You said the 'opportunity knocks only once' and that when it happens, grab that opportunity. Well mom it's knocking right now. Can't you hear it?" she reasoned.

"Well, we'll just let this opportunity pass. You don't need it."

"Since when have opportunity been for needing?"

Dianne knew that there was no use in debating with her daughter. She sighed looking up at the ceiling as if asking for help. "Look, honey, I'll just try and talk to your dad and see if you can do this for just one month. And that's it."

Daphne then gasped and hugged her mom. "Thank you! I love you, mom!" she exclaimed hugging her tightly.

"I love you, too, dear, but if I'm able to live and talk to your dad, you better start loosening your hug." She said. "Oh, right. Sorry."

"It's okay, now go on to bed while I talk to your dad." She said kissing her goodnight and walked towards the door. "Dear God, help me." She whispered to herself. She closed the lights as Dana went under the sheets of her bed. The closed it quietly.

"Marshall." Dianne said when they were getting ready for bed. "Yes?" he answered. "I was thinking, this offer, I think it would be a great experience for Daphne, I mean don't you think she deserves to experience this?" Dianne said. "What do you mean by 'great experience'? You really think that Dana being injured is a great experience?" he answered. "Please, Marshall, I hate seeing her sad like that." She said in a pleading tone.

"She has done every single thing in the entertainment world. I have agreed to her doing it, but this thing is just crossing the line, she can do something else, I mean why would they even take her?" he said close to losing his temper. "I know that, but --"

"No more, Dianne, enough's enough." He said trying to say it a calming tone. "Okay, but hear me out first." She said.

"What is it?!"

"How about letting her try it for just one month, that's it."

"NO!"

"Why not, just one month then she retires."

"I'm not agreeing with the idea of her traveling alone."

"That's not a problem, so are you letting her go and join?"

"How is that not a problem?"

"I'll have a PA hired for her. So are you okay with it?"

"Yes okay, you win again, Dianne, but we have more to discuss tomorrow with Daph." He then kissed her goodnight and turned to his side opposite her and slept as soon as he closed his eyes.

Dianne cheered to herself with a big smile thanking her husband and then went to sleep herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next morning, Daphne woke up early, she decided to have breakfast, and so she went downstairs.

As soon as she got to the kitchen, her parents were already there with their bathrobes wrapped around them.

"Good morning guys. Why are you awake so early this morning?" she asked yawning and stretching.

"Thank your lucky stars kiddo, your mom finally talked me into this thing—"but he was cut- off when Daphne gasped smiling. "BUT." He said hardening the 'but' part. "But, only for a month and you retire."

"AHHH! Thank you, dad! Thank you, mom!" she started screaming and jumping around hugging them non stop.

The three sat around their round table, and started talking of how they're going to start for this thing takes months of planning before actually getting into the ring.

"Daph, first thing's first." Marshall said. "We call Mr. McMahon." He said walking over the small table and reaching for the cordless phone. "Oh yeah, forgot about that." She giggled sheepishly.

Marshall started dialing a sequence of numbers and waited for someone to answer.

_"Good Morning, World Wrestling Entertainment, this is Gina, how may I help you?" _

_"Yes, this is Marshall Smith, father of Daphne Smith, would you please redirect me to Mr. McMahon." _

_"Certainly, Mr. Smith, and I have to say, Mr. McMahon have been waiting for your call." _

Before he can answer _To Be Loved_by _Papa Roach_ came on, the WWE Raw theme song.

_"Hello, Vince Kennedy McMahon speaking." _

_"Good morning, Mr. McMahon, this is Marshall Smith. Daph—" _

_"Oh yes, I have been waiting for an approval. So are we on?" _

_"Yes definitely, but a few questions are to be asked –" _

_"Don't worry, I have your fax number, I will just be sending a fax message containing all the needed information for your daughter. Good day." _

He then hung up without having Marshall saying a word.

He returned the phone on its stand and returned to the dining room sitting back on the chair of the round table.

"So, what'd he say?" Daphne excitedly asked.

"He'll be sending a fax for the information." He answered and just then, from the den, Marshall's fax machine beeped, meaning that a message has been sent.

"I'll get it!" Daphne said jumping from her seat and running towards the den. "I have never seen her this happy since she first won her first Grammy." Dianne said smiling.

She returned with two pages of paper. She then returned to her seat and read it out loud for her parents to hear.

"Read slowly and clearly." Dianne said.

"And calmly." Her dad said.

_"Smith Family, _

_ Greetings, this is Vincent Kennedy McMahon, Chairman of WWE. _

_I am here to give the following things needed for Daphne to be equipped when she enters the ring. _

_1. __a trainer or enroll to a wrestling school (ex. Jesse Hernandez's_ _School of Hard Knocks) _

_2. __ring outfit_

_3. __ring name (may be as is or change it)_

_4. __plane tickets for we will be traveling for the whole year_

_If any questions are to be asked please fax a message to my assistant Jonathan Coachman at 980-3223943. _

_Vince McMahon _

_Vincent Kennedy McMahon/Chairman of WWE"_

"Where in the world are we going to find a trainer?" Marshall asked frustrated knowing that it'll cost him a fortune attending to the needs.

"Better fax him back, honey." Dianne said rereading the letter as Daphne gave it to her.

"Get me a paper." He demanded, Daphne immediately stood up and took a piece of paper and pen.

Marshall then started scribbling down his letter and then faxing it.

"Dad, I already have an idea for the ring outfit." She said giving him a piece of paper with a drawing of a figure with an outfit.

It was a thick bra with straps, and an arrow pointed out that the color was gold. The bottom was a leather skirt that covered the bottom part of the bra making it look like a dress and with gold fishnet socks that reached mi-thigh and boots.

"No, I will not have you look like a hooker."

"But, dad, I'm a wrestler; I should have a creative outfit."

"You're not a wrestler yet." He said. "No. I will have you wearing jeans and shirt."

" Marshall, she won't be able to move in those." Dianne reasoned.

"Exactly!" Daphne said in a tone thanking her mother for finishing her argument.

Before he can contradict the fax machine beeped again, this time it was Marshall who got the letter and read it to himself.

_"Mr. Smith, _

_ I don't know where you're going to get a trainer, it's your responsibility to search for your own, and as for the bringing of Daphne's own personal assistant is your own decision, but hiring one will cost you more. _

_Jonathan Coachman, Mr. McMahon's personal assistant, executive assistant" _

"So what did it say?" Dianne asked.

"His title is longer than the letter, that's for sure. He didn't give any suggestion of trainers, but she can bring a PA."

"What's Mr. McMahon's number?" Daphne asked.

She dialed the number and asked for Vince.

_"Hey, Mr. McMahon." _

_ "Hi, Ms. Smith, how can I help you?" _

_ "I was wondering if you can give me suggestions of some trainers we can hire." _

_ "It's up to you to search for one." _

_ "Okay, how about asking a superstar to train me." _

_ "Possible." _

_ "Great." _

_ "Who did you have in mind?" _

_"I really don't know, but since you are the chairman and all, who would you suggest would best for my trainer?" _

_"I'll think about it, I'll just fax you who it would be as soon as possible, and how much he will be charging." _

He then hung up.

"So?"

"He agrees to the idea of a professional WWE wrestler trains me, but he has to think about who it will be." Daphne answered.

"Okay, more spending."

" Marshall!" Dianne scolded.

"What?!"

"Mom, dad, we now need a ring outfit. And I want this design."

"I like it." Dianne answered.

"Great!" Daphne exclaimed

"Now, someone who can design more than one." Dianne said.

"What? More than one?" Marshall asked.

"Yes, you can't have her perform in just one outfit and color for a month. We need at least four outfits."

"WHAT?!"

" Marshall, please, we girls are talking about clothes right now." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Okay, so the first thing we do before training is warm up." Shawn said as they were in the gym in a private room.

It's been a week since they have communicated with Vince McMahon. Shawn Michaels agreed to train Daphne.

Her dad was, at first hysterical knowing that a man will be teaching his daughter. But once again Dianne reasoned with him saying that he won't do anything malicious, since he is a professional wrestler.

Her parents watched outside of the private room. Because it was enclosed with glass, you can see easily see the people training inside.

Daphne started stretching her neck, shoulders, and legs.

"So, Ms. Smith, have you ever had any histories of injuries?" Shawn asked as her stretched with her.

"Nope, nada, zip." She answered.

"Can you do any stunts, or gymnastic stances?"

"Well, I did do gymnastic when I was about 5, but had to stop, because my dad thought I won't grow anymore."

Shawn laughed at this and agreed.

"I loved your match with Bret Hart."

"Really? Which one?"

"Ladder match, back in Wrestlemania."

The two started training, Shawn showed techniques and positions. While Marshall kept a closed eye on Shawn, and whenever Shawn's and his eyes met, he would glare daggers at him.

"Hey, uhmm... Ms. Smith is your dad really that mad-looking?" he asked.

"Please, call me Daphne, Ms. Smith is my aunt. My dad's really nice; he just worries of me entering WWE and being trained by a guy."

"My dad didn't like the idea of me joining the wrestling industry as well, but he learned to accept it, and plus I kept failing in college so I told him, 'Dad, I'm just wasting your money.' So he finally asked a friend, Jose Lothario, and that's how everything began."

"Well, at least now he's okay with it. I think my dad's never going to be okay with it."

"Nah! He'll learn to accept it. Okay, now pull me towards the ropes and as I run towards you… Wait, first thing's first, can you perform a split?"

"Yup, see." Daphne then did a split facing her left leg.

"Great, but can you do it not facing your leg?"

She just nodded and adjusted facing front.

"Okay great. Now when you pull me towards the ropes and as I run towards you, do a split and I jump over you, what you do next is grab both my hands and do a monkey flip. Get it?"

"Yeah." She lied; she didn't know what the hell a monkey flip is.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the ropes throwing him into it, making him bounce back, so when she saw him running towards she did the split bending forward for him not to hit her as he ran over her, she turned around and tripped Shawn, landing face first on the canvass, a loud bang was heard in the gym.

"Oh my…!" she exclaimed running towards him.

"Shawn!... Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" She said helping him up. She then saw his nose bleeding. She gasped panicking. "Hold on, I'll get help. I'm sorry Shawn!" she exclaimed standing up and exiting the ring. Shawn then started laughing.

She turned around when she heard him laughing. Why are you laughing?!" she said in a frustrated manner.

"Lesson number 2." He said wiping the blood off his nose.

"What?" she whispered her eyebrow arched.

"This is fake blood."

"Seriously, what?!"

"Blood capsules."

"What are you saying?" she asked backing away.  
"Come here."

"No, I'm not coming there until you explain to me what the heck you're talking about."

"These are capsules made of fake blood, I put one in my nostril, 'cause I know that you didn't know what a monkey flip is."

"How?... W-where?... When?"

"Before you came here, I already placed one, I knew you didn't know what a monkey flip is because you had this strange look earlier before you performed it."

"You!" she said going inside the ring laughing and punching his arm playfully, "For a minute there, I thought you were really hurt. Can I not do this stunt anymore?"

"No, this'll be one of your signature moves, but instead of a monkey flip, you trip your opponent."

A few hours later, he looked at the wall clock and it was time for them to call it a day.

"UGH! What a tiring day!" she said taking off her knee pads, elbow pads and gloves.

"You'll get used to it. What brand are you again?"

"Raw."

"Cool, so I was wondering, would you like to join D Generation X, since Chyna transferred to TNA?"

"Really? Do you think Triple H would be okay with it?"

"Nah. Okay, see you tomorrow, Daphne." He said, and they both engaged in a friendly hug.

When Marshall saw this he entered the room.

"Hey, who said that you can hug each other?"

"Dad, please." She said looking down blushing.

"Don't 'dad please' me." He then pulled her out the ring and out the room.

"Mr. Hickenbotton, ignore my husband, he's just really strict when it comes to things like these, he's really an old- fashioned guy, plus he's in the military, so you get the idea." Dianne said.

"Don't worry about it, Mrs. Smith, my dad's the same, but he retired the military when we transferred in Texas."

"Your dad was in the military? Anyway, how old did you say you were?"

"I didn't, I'm 23 years old."

"Well, you're young to be in that industry, when did you graduate college?"

"I didn't, had to drop out thinking that college wasn't my thing."

"Oh…so anyway, how young are the girls who enter the business?"

"The youngest is on ECW, she's just 19, youngest in the history of sports entertainment."

"Daphne's just 18."

"18? Really, I would've thought she was about 20 years old."

"Shh! don't say that, if Marshall hears you, he would go nuts. He really hates it when people think that she's older than her age. Sometimes he even thinks she's still 10." Dianne stifled a giggle.

"Anyway, thanks for taking your time with my daughter." She said shaking his hand, then left.

Shawn felt Dianne leave a piece of paper as they shook hands.

He saw it, and Dianne gave him ten dollars.

_What's this for?_ He thought.

The next day, Daphne was now allowed to go to practice by herself, Marshall just dropping her off.

After an hour of training, Shawn and Daphne went to the canteen of the gym and had a quick snack.

"So, tell me a little something about yourself." Daphne asked biting her tuna sandwich.

"Well, first of all, my full name is Michael Shawn Hickentbottom. I was born to a military family on an air base in Chandler, Arizona, spent a brief part of my early years in Reading, Berkshire, England, but mainly grew up in San Antonio, Texas. In San Antonio, I attended Randolph High School on Randolph Air Force Base. I am the third son and last child of my parents, Richard and Carol Hickenbottom. My older siblings are Shari, Scott, and Randy. Growing up, I was never called "Michael" because I hated the name, so my family and friends would just call him "Shawn". Ever since, I've been referred to as Shawn. How about you?" he said asking her after finishing a long bio. He asked her because of the fact that he was never really that familiar with her, since he is dedicated to wrestling; he had no time to watch movies and all that stuff.

"Wow, okay, well, first my name is Daphne Dawn Samantha Smith. I was named 'Dawn' because I was born at the dawn of February 14. I'm an only child, as you know my parents are Lady Dianne and Marshall, I too was born in a military family, but dad had to resign. I was born in Cambridge, England and moved here in Atlanta Georgia when I turned seven. I studied in an exclusive school for girls called Dragon School in England, but transferred to another private girl's school when we got here in the U.S. I was usually in plays at school like 'Princess and the Pea'. One day, when there were recruits for a movie called 'Breaking Away' and my teacher has chosen me and some of my classmates, during the first auditions, it was just for fun, but as it got longer, we got more serious. I ended up playing the female lead. My dad wasn't all too happy, but my mom convinced him. So yeah, the rest were just by accident, like singing, and wrestling was actually by Vince." She finished.

"Breaking Away? I actually saw that movie, you were Maria?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, I was about thirteen then." "I was eighteen. I loved you in that movie." "Thanks."

The two conversed a little longer, letting all their food be digested. After an hour walking around the area, the two returned to the gym and continued practicing.

Daphne occasionally would shove Shawn's hands away from her waist, arms, shoulders and legs, since she wasn't used to being touched in those areas. She would mutter an apology, but the two had a hard time continuing since Daphne kept keeping her distance away from Shawn.

That afternoon, their practice finished early.

"Shawn, I'm really sorry for shoving your hands away."

"That's okay, you're just not used to it, but you will eventually." He said.

"Is your fetcher here?" he asked.

"No, my mom knows that we would finish around seven, so I think I could wait here for three more hours." She said looking at her watch.

"If you want, I could accompany you home." He offered.

"Oh, no thanks."

"I insist, we could take a cab and I could just drop you off."

"Okay, if it's okay."

"Of course it is."

Shawn hailed a cab and the two got in.

"Thanks for coming with me, Shawn." She said shyly.

"I insist." He said wrapping an arm around her shoulder which she roughly removed.

"Sorry, I'm just really used to doing that."

"Forget about it, I'm just really sensitive about these things."

They arrived in her home and they engaged in a friendly hug before Daphne hopped off the cab and walked towards her door and Shawn waited for her to go in. And when she finally got inside, the cab drove off.

"Hey, honey, how did you get here?" Dianne asked.

"Well, we finished early, so Shawn insisted on dropping me off here." Daphne answered.

"You rode with him in his car?"

"No, of course not. We rode the cab." When she said this, her mom almost fainted. Her parents never approved of her riding public transportations.

"Don't worry; I was with him anyway, besides I _did_ get home safely, right? So no harm, no foul."

She then went upstairs to her room to rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  


Two weeks have passed and Daphne has been more excited than ever.

Marshall and Dianne on the other hand have tried to put up interviews for Daphne's PA.

Daphne and Shawn had grown into good friends. And it somehow worried Marshall. But then again, what wouldn't?

After a month or so, Shawn had a sit with the Smith family.

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith, after one and a half month of training Daphne, I really think she's ready for the real deal. And if it's okay, I would like to manage Daphne for further support, because she's new to this and well, it might be too overwhelming." Shawn said.

"Overwhelming? Please, my daughter has performed in front of millions!" Marshall boasted.

"Daddy, please." Daphne said blushing.

"But, this may be different, since you know, all kinds of people come to the arena, some may be fans, and some may not, who knows, maybe some anti-Daphne Smith people might come."

"What are you saying? Everybody loves my daughter! The whole world bows to her –" But he was cut off with his 'speech'.

" MARSHALL! Please calm down!" Dianne scolded as she pulled his shirt downwards to make him sit back down on hi seat. With this, Shawn snorted, as he stopped himself from laughing.

"Dad, please, you're embarrassing me." Daphne said blushing like crazy.

"Please, Shawn, continue." Dianne said.

"Uhmm… anyway, I-I'll just manage her and have her join me and my friend, Triple H 's stable called D Generation X."

"That would be wonderful; it'll be like Daphne having two body guards!" Dianne replied very delighted. "I guess she doesn't need a PA anymore, Marshall."

"What are you saying? Leave Daphne with two strangers? Besides, what the hell is D Generation X?" Marshall answered.

"No, we'll keep a close eye on them, plus they won't be sharing a hotel room. Is that correct, Shawn?"

"Most definitely. Hunter and I always have separate hotel rooms. We'll just make sure that Daphne's safe.Mr. Smith, D Generation X is basically mine and Paul's stable, or tag team, our group is 'the rebels', the one who would do anything to break rules. So, mainly, our motto is 'you make the rules, and we break it' and 'do unto others what you think is funny'. " Daphne sniggered at this, in a way not offending Shawn.

"Great! It's a deal, Shawn." She stood up shaking Shawn's hand even though he wasn't offering a handshake.

"What?! This is not Deal or No Deal, Dianne! Obviously Dejersion X is not appropriate for Daphne, it seems to me that it's crude, and rude." Marshall suddenly butted in.

Daphne just groaned of embarrassment, she sank down her seat covering her face with her palms.

"No, it's really just for the ring, Daphne can stay out of it if she wants to, and she'll just be part of the matches and stuff."

"No! Absolutely not!"

Everything was already done, her ring outfits are packed, she had clothes worth for one month and a half, just in case, she brought with her money for the hotel rooms, food, and plane tickets, and every necessity she needs.

She is to leave in the morning with her dad dropping her off to the airport and meeting Shawn there.

_"Jewel! Guess what?" She said in the phone as she talked to her best friend, Jewel. _

_"What?" _

_ "I'm going to be in WWE, I know it is late notice but they asked me to be a wrestler like three months ago." _

_ "Oh my god! I cannot believe you didn't tell me! _I _am you _best friend_! How can you forget to tell me?!" _

_ "I'm sorry, but we've been really busy. With the training, costumes and stuff you know." _

_ "Yeah I totally do." She answered sarcastically. _

_ "I'm really sorry. I swear." _

_ "I'm just kidding, I really understand." _

_ "Okay, guess who trained me?" _

_ "Who?!" _

_ "Shawn Michaels!" _

_ "Oh… my… fu—" _

_ "Jewel!" _

_ "Right, sorry." _

_ "Anyway, I need to turn in already, I'm leaving tomorrow, first stop, _ _Washington_ _DC__!" _

_ "What?! You're leaving tomorrow?!" _

_ "Whoops …surprise?" _

_ "Daphne!" _

_ "Okay, so I forgot to tell you a lot of things. But at least I remembered to call before I left than leave you wondering where the heck I went." _

_ "Yeah, you're right." _

_ "Anyway, good night!" _

_ "Good night, just remember to text message me once in a while and take care on your trip, I'll be watching WWE!" _

_ "Thank you, remember, I'm on Monday Night Raw. Bye" _

They both hung up together and she finally finished mentally remembering the things she should bring. After that, she finally fell soundly asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  


The next morning, she woke an hour before they left, so she had time to take a shower and eat breakfast.

Her parents came marching down the stairs, her mom in her bathrobe and her dad all neat and dressed.

"Good morning, honey." Dianne said kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"Good morning guys." She said expressionless.

"So, today's the day." Her mom breathed in heavily.  
"Yup."

Her mom suddenly started crying.

"Aww… mom, don't cry. It's not like I'm joining the peace corp." She then hopped off the stool and hugged her mom.

"I know, honey." Dianne sniffed then wiped her tears. "Now, remember, listen to Shawn and that other guy –"

"Triple H." Daphne said.

"Right, him. If you ever have any problems or you want to go home, call us okay."

"Okay, mom."

Daphne and Dianne bid each other goodbye while Marshall placed the two luggages in the trunk and went in the driver's side.

"Remember Daphne, if anything happens to you because of that wrestling thing of yours, any injury we see or read in the website, you get sent home." Marshall said while driving.

"I know dad." Daphne said in an assuring manner as she sat bedside her dad.

"I'm not even convinced that it's safe for you to stay with two guys."

"Dad, I'm not staying_ with_ them, they're just my mentor." She said.

They arrived in the airport with Shawn waiting for them with his luggages. He wore his sunglasses and plane grey shirt and shorts a black hoodie wrapped around his waist and with bottled water in one hand and a luggage on the other while his carry-on was on the floor in front of him.

Daphne got off the car and her dad followed only heading to the trunk to get her luggages.

"Good morning, Shawn." She said as they again engaged in a friendly hug.

"Good morning, Daphne." He said back. "Oh, let me help you with that Mr. Smith." She said leaving his luggage and water on the ground and walked over Marshall and helped him with the luggages.

"Thank you." Marshall said.

"No problem." Shawn said.

"Okay, honey. Goodbye, and take care, me and your mom will be watching every Monday night." He said, then she and her dad hugged and kissed each other good bye.

Daphne and Shawn watched as Marshall drove off.

"Let's go. Let me help you with that." Shawn said grabbing Daphne's luggages.

"Oh no, it's okay, you have to own luggages. I'll do it."

"I insist."

"NO, I do." She said getting both her luggages on both hands with a messenger bag slung across her body. When she tried to pull it, it just pulled her back.

"Wow, okay." She said.

"Can you do it?"

She just nodded and pulled it once again successfully.

They checked in their luggages and went to the food court to have breakfast. They have reserved first class seats, they were both sitting together.

As they reached the food court, people started approaching them with papers and cameras in hand.

"Hi! Aren't you Daphne Smith and Shawn Michaels?" one girl asked.

The two just nodded. "Are you guys dating?"

"No, we're just friends." Shawn answered.

"Liar!" the girl said jokingly.

"Beg your pardon?" Daphne asked offended.

"You guys are in an airport, he's wearing shades, and you wearing a cap, which may I say is cute. That just always mean one thing. You're on a super secret vacation. Don't worry, I won't tell."

"What?" he asked whispering.

"Just go with me on this one." Daphne whispered.

"Alright, you got us…" Daphne laughed.

"I knew it!"

"Just don't tell anybody. And if you promise, we'll give you an autograph and pictures." Daphne whispered and winked at her.

"YEY!" she said handing them the paper and camera.

The two signed it and the three took and picture together.

After two hours, which was exactly 9:30 AM, their flight was called and they started to go to the line and boarded the plane.

As soon as they settled in their first class seats, Daphne put her great sweatshirt over her yellow loose shirt, and so did Shawn. They comfortably sat there silently while looking through the shopping catalogues and the instruction.

"This is so exciting, I can't wait, do you know who'll be my opponent? I hope I have a match with Melina, I just love her."

"I really don't know, maybe you'll be introduced as the new superstar first. Oh, speaking of superstar, I forgot to give you the form Vince wanted me to give you, you have to fill it up for your application." Shawn said giving her a neatly folded paper.

"What did that have to do with superstar?" she laughed and took the paper from him and took out a pen.

_Application Form _

_ Name: _Daphne Dawn Samantha Smith

_ Superstar Name_Daphne Smith

_ HUD Name: _Smith

_ Nickname: _"The Superstar"

_ Nickname Placement_: Middle

_ Name for announcer's introduction: _Daphne "The Superstar"

_ () Male (_O_) Female _

_O__) Raw () SmackDown! _

_ () Dirt Player (__O__) Clean Player _

Daphne Smith o 

_ Signature_

After this, she kept it in her messenger bag, and the stewardess started to do their usual instructions and precautions.

The plane then started to move. And finally, the plane lifts off.

"Hey, Shawn, can you tell the stewardess to not serve me food, I'm really tired. Thanks." She said as she faced the window and slept silently.

"Good morning, sir, and here are the menu for lunch." The blonde stewardess said giving him a menu.

"Uh, no thanks." He said shaking his head.

"Okay then, how about a drink instead?"

"Uh, no thanks."

"Okay then." The stewardess then pushed her cart to the other seats.

A few minutes later, Shawn himself had fallen asleep with his sunglasses still on.

Three hours later, Daphne had woken up to see her head laid on Shawn's left shoulder; she immediately sat up and looked out the window. They were 10 minutes away from landing, so she woke Shawn up.

"Wake up sleepyhead." she said his shoulder.

"Not now!" he exclaimed slapping Daphne's hand off.

"Shawn!" she scolded playfully then started tickling him. But fortunately for Shawn, he wasn't ticklish.

"Hmph!" she sighed crossing her arms like a child pouting.

"Shawn! We'll be landing in 10 minutes!"

"Then five more minutes." He said.

"You are so stubborn!"

They landed after ten minutes. And after they got all their luggages, they went looking for their transportation.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Shawn asked yawning.

"No, the kid behind me kept kicking my seat."

"I slept like an angel." He said.

"I noticed." Then she laughed.

Their driver arrived and helped them with their belongings as they entered the limo.

"So, how are we going to pay for this?"

"Vince already paid for it, and is our hotel."

"Cool!"

The limo then drove off to the Hilton Hotel.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  


They arrived in their hotel, checked in and have the bell boy help them with their belonging up to their rooms.

"What room number are you?" Daphne asked looking at her key card as they stepped in the elevator with a bellboy with a trolley behind them.

"Uhm… 2134, you?"

"2136, hey, we'll be connecting rooms. How about Triple H?"

"I don't know yet, he usually gets here around 5:00, you can call him Paul. That's his real name."

"Okay."

The elevator stopped at floor twenty. They all hopped off the elevator and looked for their rooms.

"Here you are, sir, room 2134 and 2136." The bellboy said and asked them to open up their rooms, so he may put their bag in their rooms.

"Thank you." They thanked the bellboy, but he didn't leave just yet, he reached out his hand to them, palms up, like he was asking for tip.

"Ahem." He said looking away from them with his hand still reached out.

"Oh, right!" Daphne said, and the bellboy smiled.

"How can I forget." She said, and then gave him a high five on his palms. "There you go." She said smiling innocently, the bellboy looked very offended and left them.

The two just laughed after that. And then went in their separate rooms.

It was 2:00 in the after noon, when they arrived in the hotel, and it was Sunday and since WWE for them is on Monday, they still had a day of rest.

Paul had called Shawn and told him he will be arriving soon, so he told Daphne that he would go to her room when Paul has settled in his room.

It was seven in the evening when they had met up with Paul, he wore a simple suit and his blonde hair fell freely down his shoulders.

Shawn and Daphne have changed into a more casual outfit, Shawn wearing a white shirt under his suit jacket and a matching pair of pants. And Daphne wore a plain pink shirt and black slacks.

"Hey, Daphne! I'm Paul, AKA, Triple H." he greeted shaking her hand as soon as the two entered the lobby.

"Hey, Triple H, nice to meet you." Daphne said.

"Hey, man!" Shawn said giving each other friendly hugs.

"So, where do you guys plan to eat?" Paul asked.

"Well, I'm fine eating here."

Suddenly a group of people walked towards them.

"Oh my god! It's Shawn Michaels!" one girl said with camera on hand.

"It's Triple H! And Daphne Smith?"

"Daphne, why are you with them?"

"I'm jus hanging out with them." Daphne answered

"How'd you guys meet?"

"Someone introduced us."

"Are you dating anyone of them?" another fan asked taking pictures of them and asking for their autographs.

"No, no, we're just friends."

"Well, ladies and gents, we better get going, nice meeting with you guys." Paul said pulling Daphne away from the fans.

The three exited the hotel and walked to the nearest restaurant and tried to stay away from the crowd as possible.

They found a restaurant called Mike's American Grill. They entered it and asked for a table that was far away from the crowd.

"Good evening, sir, I'm Jennifer, and I'll be your server for this evening, here are the menu and just raise your hand if your ready to order." She said with a big scary smile on her face then she left them.

They searched the menu of what they would like to eat. And then Jennifer walked towards their table without them raising their hands.

"Is everybody ready to order?" she asked

"Yes, please." Daphne answered, and then Jennifer took out her notepad and pen.

"I'll have the chef salad and a Shirley Temple, no alcohol." Daphne said ordering first. "I'll have the grilled chicken and red wine." Shawn said giving the menu to Jennifer. "And I'll have the…steak and beer."

"Okay, I'll just repeat your orders."

"Go ahead." Paul said.

"One chef salad and non alcoholic Shirley Temple for Ms. Daphne, one grilled chicken and red wine for Mr. Shawn, and one order of steak and beer, for Mr. Triple H, what kind of beer would you like?"

" Corona."

"Okay, your dinner would be served as soon as possible." Jennifer said taking Paul and Daphne's menu then left.

"After this, want to go to a bar?" Paul asked drinking his water.

"Yeah!" Shawn answered very enthusiastic.

"Yeah, you guys go ahead, I can't go to a bar." Daphne answered.

"Why not? I know you're not underage." Paul said.

"My dad would kill me if he knew." She answered.

"He wouldn't know." Shawn said as their drink arrived and he drinking his wine as soon as it touched their table.

"But guys, some people are noticing me being with you guys and you guys being with me, if words would go around, people might be on a hunt for us. What if we'd be on the front cover of tabloid saying that 'we partied too much' and then paparazzi would make up rumors."

"Who cares about them? I thought by now you're used to this kind of stuff." Paul said drinking his beer from the bottle.

"I think I'll just be more comfortable if I don't go. But have fun anyway guys. Besides, I feel a bit sleepy right now."

"Oh come on, Daph, do the things that are fun for you once and stop listening to your dad, I mean you _are_ old enough to make your own decision, right?" Shawn said finishing of what left of his wine and poured more from the bottle from the wine bucket full of ice.

"I still live with them and as long as I'm living with them, I'm living under their rules. Guys, please, don't force me to go." She said sipping her Shirley Temple.

"Okay… okay." Paul said making a gesture of backing up.

"Want?" Shawn asked Daphne as he offered her wine.

"Oh, yeah, okay, but just a little, hold on, I'll just ask for a glass." She said turning around looking for a waiter.

"No, it's okay, drink from here, I don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Here." He said giving her the glass.

She then drank it little by little, and then felt the wine go down her throat and in her chest. It took a while before she can move.

"Whoo, okay. Here you go. Thanks." She said giving back the glass.

"You're welcome."

She then excused herself to go to the bathroom and left the two.

"Shawn, Shawn." Paul called his attention.

"Yeah?"

"She's hotter in person!" Paul exclaimed.

"I know, I expected her to look, you know, a little ugly since most actresses looks ugly with their make-up, but when she came to our training, I was surprised that she looked hot even without her make-up."

"So, you going to ask her out or something?"

"No." Shawn said in a disgusted manner

"Why not?"

"Well for one thing she's like five years younger than me."

"Who cares?"

"Plus, I trained her, to her, I'm just her teacher." He said drinking his third glass of wine.

"Fine, fine, but I think you should or some luck bastard from Raw would." Paul said in a tone as if he was mocking him.

"Let them."

Paul saw Daphne walking back from the bathroom. He nodded at her.

"So, what did you guys talk about?"

"Oh nothing really. So are you wearing make—"

"Wow, Shawn, I think you're having too much wine. I think you should stop now, here, you can have mine, and I'll just have water." She said taking the glass from him and replacing it with her drink. Then their food started coming in, first was Daphne's, Paul and Shawn's

"No, it's okay; I need something to relax me."

"Then have a massage. Plus, you're still going to the bar, you can drink till you puke there. So, what were you saying, Paul?"

"Oh, are you wearing make-up tonight?"

"No… why'd you ask?"

"Nothing, I just think you're really pretty."

"Stop it." She said blushing.

"No really."

"Thank you."

Paul just winked and smiled.

They started eating silently, but it wasn't really awkward.

She was actually comfortable with two guys eating with her. Usually, she wouldn't feel as comfortable as she was right now when it came to her and her guy co-stars. She felt safe and protected, especially with Shawn. And she had no idea why, but she would always want to feel this way.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  


After they ate, they dropped Daphne to her room and went straight to the nearest bar.

She took a warm bath, after that, and brushed her teeth and every other thing she does every night.

After that she watched a little TV, and since there was nothing good to watch, she drifted off to sleep.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! _

She heard someone knock hard on the door which caused her to fall from her bed. She yawned and got up from the floor and looked at the hotel's digital watch and it read 1:30 AM. She groaned and walked to the door rubbing her head.

She opened it groggily to see Paul with an unconscious Shawn.

"I'm sorry to wake you up, Daphne, but Shawn had too much fun and drank too much. And I don't have his key and neither does her, do have a spare for his room." Paul asked.

"No, I don't, come in." she said helping Paul carry Shawn to her bed.

"Are you sure you don't have a spare key." He asked as Daphne walked towards the bathroom and hears running water.

"I'm sure I don't." she answered again coming in with a wet hand towel folded neatly into a rectangle and she placed it on Shawn's forehead.

"You have connecting rooms, right?"

"Yeah, he closed it earlier, see?" she said opening her side of the door to see the other side closed.

"Oh…" Paul said as he sat next to Shawn on the bed.

Daphne took out extra pillows from the closet and started elevating Shawn's head with the pillows not knowing that she had no bathrobe on and that she was wearing a pink night gown with the spaghetti strap and the length of it reached mid thigh.

"Uhmm… Daphne." Paul said, she looked at him and saw him pointing to her chest, she looked at her chest and gasped covering it, blushing hard.

"I'll fix it." He said arranging the position of Shawn.

She then walked briskly to the bathroom and got her bathrobe and wore it.

She came back from the bathroom seeing Paul taking Shawn's shirt and pants off leaving him with is boxers.

Daphne stood there turning red and felt her body go warm. _I should get used to this, I mean I am going to see men in their costumes half naked for the next 4 weeks._ She thought to herself.

Paul saw that she was turning as red as a tomato. "Oh, I'm sorry, Daphne." He said with a smirk.

"Oh no, it's okay. Can I get the towel back so I could wet it again?" she asked him.

"No, I'll just do it." He took the towel and walked to the bathroom.

Shawn started groaning holding his head. So Daphne took out a Chinese ointment she took with her whenever she traveled in case she had muscle aches. She walked over to him and sat beside his head and stated massaging is head with the ointment, she rubbed it in especially in the temple area.

When Paul came back, she jumped and stood up from the bed.

"Why are you so nervous?" he directly asked her.

"Oh, no, you just startled me. I'll just wash this off." She then walked towards the bathroom and washed her hands.

"So, where's Shawn staying?" She asked.

"If it's not a problem, I was wondering if he could sleep with you tonight, because I'm on the 25th floor and as you can see, it's far away from here."

"No, it's okay. I'll just sleep on the couch." She said getting the pillow from the side of the bed where she slept earlier.

"Why? This is a queen sized bed… oh…okay, I'll just put this pillow in the middle so that you'd feel more comfortable." He said taking one pillow from Shawn's.

_Yeah, like a pillow would help me feel comfortable. _

"No, it's okay."

"No, I insist." He said walking towards her, taking her pillow and placed it on the other side of the bed and took her by the shoulders and sat her on the bed. "I better go ahead, sorry for bothering you again." He said.

"No, it's okay, good night Paul." She said walking him towards the door. He waved goodbye and walked towards the elevator.

She sighed and closed the door. She took another hand towel and wet it with water. She then started wiping Shawn's faced with the towel.

After she finished, she looked at the watch and saw it was 2:00 in the morning.

She walked to the bed and lied down and stared at the ceiling, now that she's awake, there was no way she would fall back to sleep. Until finally, about 30 minutes, she drifted off to sleep turning to her side, away from Shawn.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning, Daphne felt an arm wrapped around her waist, she smiled, forgetting that Shawn was beside her, without opening her eyes, she held his hand and fell back to sleep.

Again she was woken by another loud knocking.

She stood up and saw that it was only six in the morning. She felt her hand entwined with something, she looked back and saw Shawn and her hands together, she quickly shook it off and her heart sank.

_How the heck did that happen?_ She asked herself.

When she answered the door this time, she remembered to put on a robe, as she opened it, Paul was standing there.

"Oh, hey, good morning." She said in a croaky voice as she opened the door wider for him to enter. "Good morning." He said and he entered and went straight to Shawn.

"Would you like some coffee?" she asked?

"No thanks, I don't drink coffee, but you can go ahead."

"Nah! I don't drink coffee, too."

"So, how is he?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think we should wake him up."

"Yeah, you're right. So do you want to have breakfast?" he asked.

"Sure, but can we leave him here?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine. We'll just leave him a note."

"Okay." She then took the notepad and pen and scribbled down saying that he and Paul was having breakfast downstairs.

She then excused herself and went in the bathroom to change into a pair of shorts and a white shirt, she brushed her hair and wore white flip flops and her Chanel shades, she also brought with her, her wallet and the two left the room and went straight to the elevator.

"How was your sleep?" Paul asked.

"It was okay." She answered as they got off the elevator.

They then went to the hotel's restaurant and found a seat, and since it was a breakfast buffet, so Paul insisted on Daphne to go get her breakfast first so that they can reserve their table.

Later, she came back with a ham and cheese and omelet, bacon, toast with strawberry jam and a glass of milk.

"Wow, you sure aren't hungry." Paul joked as he stood up to help her.

She just laughed and let him help her. "Go ahead and get your food. Thanks." She said sitting down and started to eat her bacon.

Paul came back later with a plate of omelet, bacon, sausages, toasts and orange juice.

"You aren't hungry yourself." She said standing up and helping him.

After they have settled down and ate, Paul asked. "So, have you chosen what your theme music will be?"

"No, I forgot about that… hmmm…" she thought for a while.

"Do you have any suggestions?" she asked taking a bite out of her toast with jam.

"Since your nickname is 'The Superstar', I think 'Material Girls' would suit you." He answered drinking his orange juice.

"Hmm… nice, I like it." She said.

"Or-or 'Girl Like That'."

"How does the song go?"

"I want that girl, what she thinks of me, don't want to know. They say her name is like the fire below, Mondays with work and words won't blow. I've just got to make her see. I've just got to find to make her want me. I know it won't come through so bad… something like that." He said singing it quietly.

"Nah, I don't think that'll work for me."

"How about 'With Legs like That'?"

"What? Why?" she asked laughing.

"Well obviously." He said pointing at her legs.

"No! I think 'Material Girl' would do." She said laughing at his suggestions.

"Suit yourself, but 'With Legs like That' would attract a lot of the male population of the fans." He said finishing his sausage.

"I don't care, I'm not having that song." She laughed.

They went back to her hotel room around 8:30, and when they got there, Shawn was gone. Then they heard the shower running. "Hey, Shawn!" Paul called him out loud. The water then went off, and the door opened to reveal Shawn with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed.

"I didn't hear you guys come in. Hey, Daphne, hope you don't mind that I took a shower."

"No, it's fine. So how are you?" Daphne said blushing.

"I'm doing okay, but my head's still throbbing."

"How are you going to change?" she asked.  
"I'll just wear my clothes from last night and just call the people from downstairs to ask for another key card." He answered coolly.

"Okay, I'll just call them right now." She said going to the phone and dialing the hotel receptionist.

"Well I better get going; I still have some packing for tonight's show."

Paul said then he left.

When he left, Shawn wore his boxers in the bathroom and went outside the bathroom to put on his shirt and pants while Daphne was on the phone.

_"Good morning, how may I help you?" _

_ "Uh yeah, my friend forgot his key card in his room and I was wondering if we could have a spare key card." _

_ "Sure ma'am, right away, what room number?" _

_ "My room number or my friend's?" _

_ "Your friend's." _

_ "2134." _

_ "Okay and what is your room number?" _

_ "2136." _

_ "Okay ma'am, a key would be sent to you in a few minutes." _

_ "Okay, thank you." _

"So what did you exactly do last night?" Daphne asked.

"Just partied, and danced with a couple of girls."

Daphne can't help but laugh at this. "I'm sorry, Shawn, but I don't think that's all that happened. I know that there's more."

"Okay, fine, I got so drunk that I made out with some girls we met in the bar." He said with his head down.

"Why are you embarrassed by that?"

"Well, I'm like your teacher, and I don't want you to lose respect for me."

"That won't happen, just because that happened doesn't mean I'll lose respect for you, I mean you have your life, it's not always wrestling or training me."

Before he can reply, someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Daphne asked.

"Uhmm, Johnny from downstairs, I'm here for the spare key."

Daphne stood up and opened the door to reveal a middle aged man with a keycard.

"Oh, thank you." She said taking the key card for the man.

"Hey, aren't you Daphne Smith? The girl from He Said She Said and the one who sang 'Impossible'?"

"Uhmm, yeah."

"My daughter is a big fan."

"Thank you, it's always nice to meet a fan." She said.

"I was wondering if I can get your autograph for her."

"Oh, yeah, sure. Hold on." She said as she went to get a pen and paper.

"What is her name?"

" Elizabeth. She has uhm, lung cancer. "

She then looked sympathetic. "I'm sorry to here that Mr. Johnny. I sure do hope she would get well soon." She then signed the paper:

Elizabeth,

Have a great day! Get well soon!

Love lots,

Daphne Smith O

Then she gave it to the man.

"Thank you so much, and have a great stay in the Hilton Hotel." He said leaving.

She closed the door and couldn't help but sigh; she can't even imagine what Elizabeth's father was going through having her daughter with cancer was just hard for him and for every parent for the matter.

_I mean, the parents should always die first, I know that it sounds cruel, but they should die before their children because it will be hard for them to see raising their children well and just see them die? With no future?_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  


That afternoon they went to the arena of Raw in D.C.

They brought with tem their gear needed for their matches.

As they entered the backstage to find their own locker rooms, Daphne was bombarded with the Raw Superstars and Divas.

It was a good thing that Mr. McMahon came just in time to welcome her.

"Welcome to Raw, Ms. Smith. I will be showing you around the arena and your private locker room." He said then pulled her away from Shawn and Triple H.

"So I trust that your flight was comfortable."

"Yes it was comfortable, uhm, Mr. McMahon, I just want to inform you with some--" But she was cut off when Vince spoke without letting her finish her sentence

"Some of our storyline writers have created a handful of storylines with you taking part in it, so I will give you the privilege to choose in what storyline you would like to be involved. But first let's drop your things in your dressing room." He said.

Once they dropped her gear in her dressing room he led her to his office.

He had her sit across his table.

"Mr. McMahon, please, I just need to inform you with something."

"What is it?"

"My dad only allowed me to do this for a month."

"What?! You won't be able to enjoy this if you're only staying here for a month. Don't worry; I'll be talking to your father ASAP. Now, here are the storylines you can choose from. Now, I have never had a superstar especially a new superstar to choose from a storyline, well mainly because they only have one assigned to them so they have no choice." He said laughing as he got out 3 folders of what seemed to be the storyline.

Daphne just giggled seeing nothing funny. She took the first folder and the story says.

"She will be teaming up with Shawn Michaels, her trainer, and will be going through obstacles until they realize that they have feelings for each other."

And then after that, she looked through the pages and sees other details such as the involving superstar, matches, length of the storyline, and everything else.

Next she took the second folder and read the story.  
"Kidnapping: Daphne will be kidnapped by a jealous Diva having affections for Shawn Michaels and threatens to break her neck if he doesn't agree be with the Diva."

After this she read the third folder.

"Daphne will be close friends with a Diva, but when she wins the Women's Championship Belt; her friend will start getting envious as she was getting all the attention. So her friend decides to get even with her and date her trainer, Shawn Michaels."

She went through it again.

"So what do you think Ms. Smith?" Vince asked smiling.

"Uhm... No offense Mr. McMahon, but all these include being in a love triangle or love interest with Shawn.'

"The storyline writers just think you'll be a good couple on the show, you know, breaking the student-teacher bond."

"I don't think I can choose."

"Then I'll choose for you." He said shuffling the folder and finally picked one. He told her that it was the kidnapping storyline.

She was left speechless.

"Good, now this will take place tonight while you are introduced in the ring. The storyline starts tonight." He said as she asked her to leave his office.

As she walked towards her locker room, Torrie Wilson, Melina, Candice Michelle, Mickie James and Trish Stratus blocked her.

"Hey, Daphne, youngest WWE Diva in WWE history." Melina mocked.

"Melina, hi! I should really tell you that you are my idol." Daphne said pretending that she didn't hear what Melina said.

"Don't mind her, so what storyline did he let you pick?" Torrie asked.

"I can't choose from them, everything involves me and Shawn Michaels being in love, i-it's just weird." She answered.

"So he picked for you huh?" Candice asked.

"Apparently, he did and he chose the kidnapping. Which are you involved in the storyline?"

"We can't tell you, we don't even know." Trish answered.

"Well anyway, we better get going."

She felt really awkward as she continued to walk towards her locker room, but decided to ask Paul a question.

"Hey, Paul—"

"Shh, from this point on, I'm known as Triple H, okay?"

"Okay. Sorry."

"No, it's okay, so why'd you come here?"

"What should I wear? I mean Mr. McMahon told me that the storyline takes place tonight and I don't know if I'll be having a match or not, he also just says that I'll just be introduced in the ring."

"Just wear street clothes." He answered as he wore his knee pads.

"Okay, thanks."

She then retreated back to her locker room and wore jean skirt and purple fitted spaghetti top and a pair of 2-inch wedges, she then put on hoop earrings and light make-up.

As soon as she finished her make-up, someone knocked on her door.

When she opened the door it revealed Shawn in his ring outfit.

"Hey, Shawn." She greeted.

"Wow, don't you look pretty." He complimented which sent her blushing.

"Thanks. But I don't really dress like this, it's just you know, me being a superstar and 'material girl', just thought I'd look for the part."

"So, I just wanted to wish you luck for tonight, and you're music is set and everything okay, so all you have to do is to walk on that ramp and be like 'The Superstar' you are." He said.

"Thank you. You don't know how nervous I am. Look, feel my heart." She said pulling his hand to her heart and it was beating fast.

"You're going to do okay. Good luck." He said blushing.

"Thank you." She said hugging him and he hugged her back.

"Dad is going to kill me if he sees me wearing this kind of clothes." She told herself as she closed the door of her locker room.

She was called to wait behind the curtain a few minutes later.

As she stood there feeling as nervous as hell, the music of Raw started playing.

_"Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
I want domination  
I want your submission…" _

The song faded with fireworks and from the TV backstage she heard Jim Ross and Jerry "The King" Lawler's (commentators) voice come in.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, tonight is the night the WWE Chairman; Vince McMahon will be presenting the new WWE Superstar--" Jim Ross said, although the audience can't hear them, only the viewers at home can.

"Or Diva, JR." Jerry cut him off.

When Vince McMahon's entrance theme "No Chance in Hell" played, people started booing but he just walked as arrogantly as ever.

When he got in the ring, he was provided a microphone.

"SHUT UP!" he said as the crowd booed louder.

"Now, as many of you know, tonight is the night where I'll reveal the new member of Monday Night Raw. So without further a dew, here is Daphne crowds cheer louder 'The Superstar' Smith." He said as he faced the ramp.

_"A material (material) _

_A material (material)… _

_La la la la la la la la la _

_'Cause everybody's __Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la  
Material…" _

The music played on and Daphne came out the curtain smiling at the crowd giving them flying kisses and waving as if she was in the red carpet.

She got to the steel steps and walked to the middle of the apron and smirked showing something mysterious. And because of her long legs, she reached the second ropes she swung her left leg over and bent down, long enough to give the audience a little something to peek to, but note that she wasn't wearing a thong, and entered the ring grabbing the extra microphone from Mr. McMahon.

"Thank you, Mr. McMahon" she said through the microphone.

She then looked around seeing all these people cheer for her is just overwhelming.

"Well, well. Isn't this a large crowd? How is everybody?!" She yelled through the mic.

The crowd just cheered louder.

Just then Shane McMahon, Mr. McMahon's son, came running in the ring and whispered to his dad.

Vince then looked surprised.

"Well, I better leave you here, there has been an emergency. Shane, meet my newest recruit, Daphne."

Shane just nodded in acknowledgement and the two left the ring.

"That was weird. As you all know, I am Daphne Smith, and I'm really excited to be part of wrestling!"

They just cheered.

"I was actually overwhelmed to be here right now, my dad didn't even want me to be here. But eventually he gave in." she said as they left, she then turned her back to the ramp and faced the announcer's table.

She kept talking until the crowd reacted, she didn't mind them until someone grabbed her head from the back and smashed her head against the canvas making a loud thump as her nose hit the canvas hard.

_"OH MY GOD!" Jerry and Jim said together. _

_ "What the hell is Trish Stratus doing here?" Jim Ross asked._

She didn't have time to react when that person started punching her to the face as she tried to cover it and she started struggling to get her off.

_"Let the poor girl go!" Jim exclaimed._

She then performed a monkey flip and stood up holding her nose.

_"Ata go girl!"_ _Jerry said. _

She saw that it was Trish Stratus.

"What the hell is your problem?!" she yelled.

Trish just speared her to the corner and started punching her.

Again, another reaction from the crowd, and now it was Shawn who was in the ring; he pulled Trish by the shoulders from Daphne as she tried to stand up.

_"Yeah! Here comes our Diva's hero!" Jerry exclaimed. _

_ "And as a note to the others, HBK is Daphne's trainer; he trained her for the past month and a half." Jim noted. _

_ "I wonder what he trained her to do." Jerry said. _

Trish struggled to take Shawn's hands from her.

Soon after, referees and the company doctor came running in the stop the fight.

"Are you okay?" the doctor asked Daphne.

"NO! Do I look like I'm okay? She attacked me!" she answered as he checked her nose.

"Let me go!" Trish exclaimed. The referee blocked her from getting to Daphne.

During the commercial break, Trish finally calmed down and the referee stayed behind to make sure that she won't come after Daphne and attack her on the metal ramp.

Daphne was then assisted by Shawn and the doctor out of the arena and to the backstage; the doctor still checking her nose.

As the got inside her locker room, with video cams following them, the doctor told her that her nose was fine.

"Hey, what happened?" Shawn asked sitting beside her on the couch.

"I had no idea, I was doing my stuff when Trish hit my face on the canvas then started assaulting me."

"I didn't know, Candice just told me what was happening." He said.

He the came towards her and looked at her nose.

"My nose is fine." She said swatting his hand. Then looked down.

Just then someone knocked and opened the door revealing Jonathan Coachman, the general manager of Raw.  
"Hey, Daphne, I just wanted to apologize for what happened. Anyway, you've been put up with a match against Trish tonight."

"What?!" she exclaimed surprised as she stood up and advanced towards Jonathan. "I'm sorry, it wasn't my idea, it was Mr. McMahon's idea." He said backing off.

"Get the hell out of here!" she said angrily pushing him and shutting the door.

"Shawn, can you accompany me later? I'm not ready for this yet, I mean I just got here, I didn't start the night properly, I-I just can't do this." she asked.

"Sorry, I can't I have a match against Randy Orton, maybe Triple H would."

"Okay, I'll just ask him." She said walking towards the door when Shawn stopped her.

"I'll just do it, just rest for a while." He said then left.

Just then, her phone rang.

She answered it and she heard both her parents yelling.

_"Hello?" she said. _

_ "Honey, are you okay? We saw you when that girl attacked you." Her mom asked. _

_ "I'm fine mom." _

_ "I told you, Dianne, that it's dangerous to have her take part of this barbaric entertainment, and the nerve of that boss of yours…asking if you could stay a whole year." _

_ "Dad, please, I'm fine!" _

_ "Are you sure?" Dianne asked. _

_ "Yes, mom, now I got to go, I need to exercise for my match with Trish." _

_ "What? You're having a match with that despicable girl?" _

_ "Yes, mom. Now I really need to go." _

_ "Okay, dear. Goodbye and good luck." _

After the phone call she started warming up for her match with Trish.

_"Now, this will be Daphne's first ever match. What has gotten into Trish Stratus? Has she gone insane, picking on some innocent girl?" Jim said. _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  


Shawn and Daphne decided to hang out the next day in her hotel room since Paul had to leave.

She sat at the foot of the bed while he lay down on the bed.

"So what did you feel about your first match?" he asked.

"It was really enlivening. I mean hearing the referee hit the canvass for the three times was just awesome!" she said facing him.

"Hey can I ask you something?" she asked laying down on her belly.

"You already did." He smiled.

She slapped him playfully. "Not that, but seriously can I ask you something?" she chuckled.

"Shoot."

"How many girlfriends have you had?" she asked blushing.

"I don't know, but back in high school you would never see me without a girlfriend, why?"

"Nothing, I thought you might say something like that."

"Why'd you say that?"

"It just seems you have a way with women."

"Yeah. I guess I do." He said feeling really proud of himself.

"Funny, so what attracts you to women?" she asked leaning her head on her hand as she lay on her side to face him.

"There's a bunch of things. Hair, eyes, brains. And for some reason, I may not be the smartest guy in the world, but I always go for the smart girls. Which, of course, gets me in more trouble." He said finally sitting up and looking at her.

"If you're so attracted to it, maybe you like being in trouble." She stated smiling mischievously.

"No, I don't think so...I think women are just smarter than men in general - especially up here on the East Coast. But women seem to be different all around the world. It's hard to figure it out. You get to the point where you say to yourself, I think I've got a handle on this, and then you go somewhere else and you realize I don't have a handle at all. I had one back there, anyway." He sat up.

"So you actually cheat on them?" she asked sitting up as well.

"No…I just get 'acquainted' with them."

"Ha-ha, Shawn." She said chuckling as she slapped his arm playfully.

"Anyway, what kind of hair and eyes?" she asked.

"Brunettes first and foremost. That seems to be the pattern. Eyes...not really a color it's just something about them, that there's something behind them. It's just one of those things that have to hit me immediately. That's how everything important has been in my life. If I don't get swept off my feet right away, I figure it isn't all that real." He said looking her in the eyes, but she immediately looked away.

"You're deep." She joked and chuckled at the same time.

"Hey, it may sound funny but it's true." He said.

"No, I'm kidding, I would have never thought that you would go for those kinds of girls."

"How about you? How many boyfriends?"

"To be honest with you, none. My dad won't let me date until I finish college. He said that I would take life more seriously then."

"So, you have never dated?"

"Nope."

"Harsh. So, tell me what your ideal guy would be."

"I don't know, I guess I'll want him to be down-to-earth, and since I'll be pursuing my acting career, I want him to like me for me and not the Daphne he sees on TV and movies. I'll also want him to be respectful of my feelings, you know, be sensitive and he has great respect for women. I want a simple man, who's responsible and can be able to serve food on the table, if we do ever get married. I know it sounds stupid and I know that no man can have all these things." She said blushing.

"I don't think that's stupid. It's good that you know what you want in a person, all I have is intelligence." He laughed.

She laughed with him.

"So, how long do you plan to wrestle?" she asked.

"Realistically, four or five years. I've always said that as far as wrestling was concerned, I was going to get out of the ring fulltime by the age of 35. You?"

"I don't know, but I may be out of action for a while since I do want to continue college."

"Wow, you're pretty much attached to studies huh?"

"Yeah, I blame my dad. When I was young he would always pressure me to get good grades, he told me to read my school books, everyday. My school books for god's sake." She laughed as she remembered those times.

And for the first time, their eyes met.

She looked at his green irresistible eyes and he looked at her blue ones. Eye color doesn't matter to him; it's what the girl's eyes gave out and what's behind the eyes.

"You have very pretty eyes." He said smiling. _Usually he's known as the cocky flamboyant wrestler inside the ring. But he was totally different._ She thought.

"Uhm, thank you." She said looking away blushing. I'm hungry, you want to order something from downstairs?" she asked walking towards the phone and dialed the number downstairs.

"Wait, can I ask you something?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Would it be okay, if, uh, I ask you out sometime?"

Daphne was left speechless, blushing.

"I was kidding." He said laughing.

For the next two weeks, Daphne and Trish's feud continued with Daphne winning her first ever match and Trish their second match in New York. They went from Washington to New York to Montreal, Canada, Trish's hometown.

In the arena, Daphne had a match with Victoria. It had been twenty minutes already since the match started this had been one of the longest matches the Diva history

Finally, Daphne super kicked Victoria to the chin which caused her to win her third match.

The crowd cheered as she was announced as the winner by Lillian Garcia, the ring announcer. And her arm was raised by the referee.

As she exited the ring holding the back of her head with one hand and raising her other hand as she panted.

Just then, two men in black and ski masks came behind grabbed her from the back and she struggled trying to elbow one of them.

_"Oh my god!" JR exclaimed. _

_"Let her go!" Jerry said standing up from his chair. _

_"I know that this is not Daphne's thought of how she'll begin her first month in this business." JR said. _

One carried her upper body and the other her legs. She tried to struggle while she was being carried. She even tried to scream but they covered her mouth before she can even open her mouth with a white cloth, a few moments later, she was not moving anymore.

The two men crossed the barricades and went through the crowd and disappeared.

The crowd became silent as the tried to sink in what had just happened.

Meanwhile at backstage…

"Shawn, Shawn!" Mickie James called him as she ran towards him and Triple H, panting.

"Two guys…took…whoo!" she said panting.

"What?" Triple H asked.

"Two guys just took Daphne and ran away!"

"What! Who were they?" Triple H asked.

"I don't know. They were masked."

Just then Victoria came in and joined their conversation.

"Guys, two strangers—"

"They know already." Mickie said stopping Victoria in the middle of her sentence.

"What are we going to do?" Shawn asked. Just as about Mickie would answer, Trish came strutting in.

"Hey, Shawn. What's up?" she asked in a flirty manner.

"Do you have anything to do with Daphne's abduction?" Victoria asked.

"No, why would ask me that? Why was she?"

"Uh. Yeah! Didn't you see my match with her?"

"No, I was busy warming up for my match with Lita for the Women's Championship. Anyways, I have to go. Bye, Shawn." She said then kissing Shawn on the cheek.

"Bye, good luck with your match." He said.

"Thanks." She said walking away.

"I bet you she was behind this." Mickie said.

"How would you know?" Shawn asked.

"Hello! She attacked her two weeks ago, and now she's flirting with you.

"That doesn't make her guilty. Everyone attacks everyone here without any reason. Remember when Bret Hart attacked me during one of my ring speeches? I didn't even know why he did that." Shawn said.

The four went straight to Vince's office.

They barged in the room and started talking in chorus.

"Everybody shut up!" he exclaimed as he stopped signing some paper works. They all stopped at this.

"Now what the hell is your problem barging in my office without even knocking first?" he asked standing up.

"Daphne has just been—" Mickie was cut off.

"Yes, I know, abducted."

"Well aren't you going to–-" Victoria was now cut off.

"Do you think I'm stupid, Victoria, of course I'm going to the bottom of it." He said in an insulting manner.

"Now, if you would be so kind to GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE!!" he said yelling. The two girls scampered and DX just walked calmly out his office.

The 2006 Diva search was going on after Trish won the belt from Trish.

All the men in the Men's Locker Room were watching. The one who caught their attention was a girl named Rhonda Stone, a blonde bombshell. Everyone in the arena was cheering for her. Plus she was wearing a black bra under a very low cut shirt showing her belly button and a pair of blue micro mini shorts, and what seemed like a five inch wedges.

A few minutes later they have announced the winner. Randy Orton, the Diva Search host announced that Rhonda won, and everyone cheered. Rhonda then walked to the ropes and faced the other way and bent down reaching the floor and showed of what's left to see form the shorts she was wearing. She then stood up straight and gave flying kisses and exited the ring, going backstage.

"_There you have it ladies and gentlemen, the new winner of the Diva Search contest." JR said. _

_ "Wheehoo, JR! Did you see her?!" Jerry asked enthusiastically. _

As Rhonda entered backstage, all the men superstars went and greeted her.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she said in a sensuous manner.

Shawn appeared from the crowd of guys and he then whispered something to her ear and he escorted her away from the guys.

"Man!" Viscera, a black fat wrestler who goes by the name as "The World's Largest Love Machine" said as he walked away.

"I can't believe Michaels." Lance Cade said.  
The crowd emptied the backstage and went to their separate locker rooms.

Shawn then started hitting on Rhonda, caressing her cheek.

Just then Candice walked towards him.

"Shawn." She said.

"Hmm?" he asked whispering something to Rhonda's ear and she just ended up giggling.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be doing something about Daphne being kidnapped?" Candice asked pulling Shawn away from Rhonda.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Aren't you worried that she's been taken away by two men, I mean, the two guys must be torturing her right now, or worst what is something else is happening. Shawn! Something could be happening to her right now!!" Candice exclaimed shaking his shoulders.

"What do you want me to do!" he asked.

"You could at least pretend you're worried, I mean everyone in the women's locker is worried sick! I though you were her friend!" she said then walked away leaving him dumbfounded.

"He is such a bastard." Candice muttered to herself walking towards the locker room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

** hey guys!..thanks for all the reviews..i just wanted to say that in this chapter, i got the idea from Trish's and Mickie James' feud like years ago, and i thought it was cool, so instead of Mickie's 'lesbian crush' crush on Trish, i decided to try it on a love triangle this time with Shawn...enjoy!  
**

The week after the incident, they were now in Ohio.

After Randy Orton and Johnny Nitro's match, Trish came in the ring and a big box with gift wrapping was in the center of the ring.

_"I wonder what she's got there, JR." Jerry asked. _

_ "I have no idea, king. It's been a week since the Daphne abduction incident happened; Mr. McMahon has searched everywhere and interrogated everyone on the whereabouts of Ms. Smith." JR said as they watch Trish being handed a mic and waiting for the crowd to silence._

"Okay, everybody, wondering what's in this box of mine?" Trish finally asked walking towards the ropes then grabbing the top rope.

"Well, this gift is for my dear Shawn Michaels. I'm calling Shawn Michaels to open the gift." She said tilting her head to look at the ramp.

"Shawn Michaels?" she asked, but no answer.

"Wouldn't you love to see what's inside it? I assure you, it's everything you'll ever want…no?" she aid as there was still no answer.

"Okay guys, lift up the box." She instructed and the box was lifted up to reveal something moving under a black covering.

"Surprise!" she said pulling the black covering to reveal Daphne sitting on a chair as she was tied on the hands and on the feet and her moth was wrapped with a handkerchief, she had a black eye and her nose had dried up blood drippings.

_"Trish's obsession with Shawn Michaels has gone too far!" JR said as he and the whole arena gasped._

"How do you like that now Daphne? Huh?" she said grabbing Daphne's hair and tilted her head upward to face her.

Just then Shawn came running down the ramp with Triple H following behind him.

"Uh, uh, uh!" she warned them as they were about to enter the ring.

"You come inside this ring and I swear, I'll break her precious neck!" Trish threatened.

"First, I want you guys to meet the people who have helped me. Christian and Chris Jericho, The two came walking down the ramp looking really smug.

Chris and Christian then started beating Triple H, and then Ric Flair then ran to Triple H's aid.

Suddenly, without Trish knowing, Candice, Mickie and Victoria then attacked her in the ring causing to make Daphne fall down from the chair, she was now squirming on the ground trying not to get hit, fortunately, Shawn came in and untied her from her bindings, they then hugged each other.

He helped her up and was about to take her away from the ring, but she ran towards Trish and started beating her up together with the other Divas as Shawn tried to pull her away from the fight, while Ric and Triple H started beating up Trish's Little Helpers.

The match ended up giving the guys to bleed and the Divas exhausted.

At the end, Shawn, Triple H, Ric Flair, Candice, Daphne, Mickie and Victoria stood victorious with the two guys on the floor and Trish looking on with a busted lip.

Backstage…

Daphne was in her locker room with the doctor checking her black eye and her nose.

Just then Rhonda knocked on the door and let herself in.

"Hey, doc. Can you please leave us alone for a minute?" She once again said in a flirty manner.

The doctor just nodded and left.

"Hey, I was just wondering how you're feeling."

"I'm doing great, thanks. I'm Daphne by the way."

"I know, I'm a fan, I'm Rhonda, the 2006 Diva Search winner."

"Oh, so you were the one Triple H was talking about; he just told me that you were 'the new hot diva'." She chuckled and Rhonda just joined her.

"It's great that you're feeling well now, well I better go." She said then left smiling, leaving Daphne with a confused look.

Daphne's parents had allowed her to stay wrestling.

She had made friends with Rhonda; they were seen hanging together in and out of the ring.

Vince had made them up and they've been inseparable.

So for the next week, she was up for the Women's Championship against Trish.

Predictably, she won, and as she was celebrating around the ring, Rhonda then attacked her from the back.

After her attack, Daphne went backstage with the belt and the Divas congratulated her and everything. And there she saw Shawn with Rhonda. She advanced towards them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rhonda asked wrapping her arm around Shawn's.

"What the heck do you mean what am I doing here?" she asked pushing her away from Shawn and pulling him away.

"What are you doing with her?"

"What, I'm just being friendly." He answered.

"Oh, is that what you call friendly? Her hanging on your arms and advancing flirty action? Didn't you just see what she did just a moment ago? She attacked me!" she exclaimed.

_"She's one of those girls  
They're nothing but trouble  
Just one look and now you're seeing double  
Before you know it she'll be gone  
Off to the next one…"_

"What, are you saying that I can't befriend everyone who attacks you? I was acquainted with Trish before you even started wrestling. So are you telling me to forget her because she attacked you? That's not fair on my part. Why do you even care?" He stated.

"You know what, take her side. Fine, I don't care." She said walking away.

_  
"She's so good that you won't see it coming  
She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
You'll be broken, she'll be gone  
Off to the next one_

_Oh, oh, oh  
Off to the next one  
Oh, oh yeah, yeah oh, oh" _

That night in their connecting hotel rooms, Daphne made sure that her connecting door was closed shut.

She felt bad that Shawn would tell her those words. It's like he was a different person from the one she spoke to.

Suddenly, there was knocking on her door as she was reading the life story of Queen Elizabeth I.

She ignored the knock and continued to read.

"It's me, Paul." A voice came from the other side of the door.

Still she ignored him.

"Shawn isn't with me."

_Yeah right. Then why would you tell me if he isn't there when he really is there with you._ She thought rolling her eyes.

"Come on, Daph. Say something."

Still no answer.

"Look, I apologize for what Shawn did back there. And I know that he's sorry for doing it."

She then heard him knocking on Shawn's door.

Shawn's hotel room…

"So what happened?" Shawn asked as he was watching the news.

"She wasn't talking, but I know she's not asleep." Paul answered as he had glass of soda in his hand.

Shawn sighed. "I'm in trouble for ruining the storyline, aren't I?"

Paul then made a bomb falling from the sky sound. "BOOM!" he replied.

"You know what; if she's mad at me for that simple reason, let her. I don't care." He said, but deep down he really was upset of what had happened.

"Great, you just broke up D Generation X."

"So whose side are you taking?"  
"No one. I'm staying neutral. Well, I better hit the old dusty trail. But just to my opinion, I think you should consider the fact that it is partly your fault, I mean, she did attack her for no reason. Do you even know _why_ she attacked Daphne?" He said stretching then leaving his room and bid him goodnight.

This left Shawn into thinking and at the same time annoyed by what Paul have just said.

If you thought about it, Daphne had made enemies in WWE since day one. Her parents were worried sick of her making enemies. It was really weird, because, now that the press thinks that she and Shawn has this thing between them, Universal Records had wanted her to record a new album. Her parents disagreed since she already had to stop her college for wrestling and now they want her to record her fifth album?

During their travel to Detroit, Daphne asked to have a separate seat from Shawn and instead, she sat with Candice Michelle, since they had the same flight. On the plane while he and Paul sat together.

"So how are you and Shawn?" Candice asked as she tried to get comfortable in her seat.

"There is now Shawn and I, it's just me. Besides, how should I know? He's a total pretender, there's no telling what is going through his mind, he's a totally different person from what I thought he was, you know?" Daphne answered.

"No, I don't."

"Okay, see, we had this talk before, he said he liked girls who are intelligent and all that sweet stuff, but then I see him flirting with the person who attacked me while I was on my match with Trish. And I think she has the IQ of a duck. I mean I know that sounds mean, but whatever. I'm just saying, he can flirt with any girl for all I care, but why can't he understand that it hurts me to see him flirting with the girl who attacked me and who tried to make friends with me?" Daphne explained everything that has happened.

"Sounds like that Rhonda's a bitch. But who doesn't think so, except the guys." Candice said.

"Finally! Someone agrees with me!" Daphne said.

"Anyway, never mind those guys. They're insensitive jerks who use women to just pleasure themselves."

"You know what? You're right, who gives a damn, right? I don't need them. I'm mean he just trained me, doesn't mean I have to butt into his life."

"Correct."

"_Sometimes I feel like I'm a bird with broken wings  
At times I dread my now and envy where I've been  
But that's when quiet wisdom takes control  
At least I've got a story no one's told…" _

"Wow, Daphne must really be upset to not sit with you." Paul said.

"I don't care. She's just a selfish girl. I mean why does she care if I flirt with Rhonda? It's none of her goddamn business." He said looking at her from the hair, she was just across their aisle and was in front of their opposite aisle.

_  
"I finally learned to say  
Whatever will be will be  
I've learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land_

_Is the rope I walk wearing thin?  
Is the life I love caving in?  
Is the weight on your mind  
A heavy black bird caged inside?"_

They arrived at the airport. They all got off and went to do their usual stuff and get their luggages. This unfortunately for Daphne now has three luggages since she had to buy new clothes because she is staying at WWE longer than had planned.

"Oh, I'll help you later, Daph. I'll just go get mine." Candice said.

"No, it's okay." Daphne insisted then waited for her bags

She spotted one and tried to pull it, but it didn't work for it was too heavy and she is now holding onto it while it circled around the baggage claim.

Just then someone helped her with it. It was Paul.

"There you go." He said with a smile while still chewing gum.

"Uh… Thanks." She quickly smiled then left pulling her luggage.

She and Candice met in the middle of the baggage claim and Candice left to get the rest of her stuff while Daphne waited to make sure that no one will take their things.

Candice came back, her turn to watch their bags as Daphne went through the now crowding people.

She spotted her second baggage and this time asked for help. The guy immediately agreed to help, recognizing her as 'the superstar' and 'the girl who got kidnapped'.

Finally she thanked the guy and left with her two bags.

"Okay, let's go." Candice said.

"Hold on, let me catch my breath first. Why don't we juts get a cart and put all our things there."

"Yeah, okay. I'll just get two."

She came back with two trolleys and they helped each other put their bags on top of each other.

They were finally picked up by the limousine driver. They had separate limos, but since Candice wasn't accommodated and paid for a limo, she rode with Daphne.

As they arrived at the hotel, they own got their own rooms with Candice and Daphne having connecting rooms and Shawn and Paul also having adjoined rooms.

The two girls stayed up all night talking about boy, their dreams and everything girls do.

The phone rang while they were talking.

_"Hello?" Daphne asked. _

_ "This is Paul. I was wondering if you'd like to swim with us tomorrow." He answered. _

_ "Oh…uh…I don't think so." _

_ "Please? I mean Shawn will be there, you guys can make up." _

_ "Paul, why are you even trying so hard to have us make-up? This is going nowhere. I know he's mad he knows I'm mad, it's mutual." _

_ "I just want to see you guys talk again, I mean come on. We're DX." _

Daphne just hung up and rolled her eyes.

"What was that?" Candice asked filing her nails.

"Nothing, Paul just wanted to go swimming with us."

"Yeah! Let's swim, I mean we have like four more days with nothing to do, let's at least get tan."

"I don't know." Daphne said doubtful.

" Come on, we'll just not talk to them."

"Oh, alright. But I didn't pack a swimsuit."

"Don't worry, I packed five swimsuits. Look." She said exiting Daphne's room and entering hers to get her swimsuits.

She came back later on with five pairs of swimsuits and then laid them down on the bed.

"Choose." She said presenting them.

"I don't wear bikinis."

"Why not? You have a hot bod, you should show the goods." Candice said picking up a blue bikini top with the matching blue micro shorts.

"Here, it says sporty all over it, it's like this sexy yet conservative-looking."

"Okay, I guess. I'll wear. I'm sleepy already."

"Yeah. Me, too. We better sleep. Good night, biyatch." Candice said giving Daphne flying kisses before leaving her room.

"Night, Candice."

She felt very uncomfortable swearing and cursing, she's the only one in the business not swearing or cursing or anything with racial and sexual slurs.

The next morning, Candice woke Daphne and told her to change into her swimsuits and that they'll be leaving in five minutes to get seats near the pool.

"Okay, okay." She groggily said standing up from the bed and got the bikini and went straight to the bathroom.

After she and Candice changed, Candice wearing a hot pink bikini, they both wore something on top of their swimsuits, Daphne wearing a Mohican like only in blue and the neckline plunged to her mid stomach and Candice wore a sweatshirt without sleeves that reached not even half her thighs.

Daphne's hair was put up on a messy bun and big sun glasses and her big wallet, while Candice had her hair down and wearing sunglasses as well, but she brought with her their sun blocks.

They caught the elevator and went straight to the pool and getting a pair of beach chairs under a big umbrella, they asked for towels to put on the beach chairs and then they started to take off their clothes only leaving them with their bikinis. It was a good thing that there were only a few people.

They sat on their individual beach chairs and started putting on sun block, then they both lied down and tried to feel comfortable, Daphne laid down with one knee up and so did Candice.

"Hey, Candice, what a coincidence of seeing you guys here." Paul suddenly greeted them from behind as he and Shawn walk towards them.

Paul then wolf whistled as he saw Daphne and Candice in their bikini.

"Hot!" he exclaimed waving his hand as if he touched fire.

Candice just laughed. "Thanks. Oh, Paul. Can you put sun block on my back?" she then rolled over to her tummy as she placed her hands to her right cheek.

Paul happily took the sun block and started putting sun block on her back and legs.

"Hey, Shawn. How about helping Daphne out." Candice suggested.

"No thanks." Daphne answered coldly.

"Who said I wanted to?" Shawn retorted.

"Well who said I was even talking to you?" she exclaimed sitting up and placing her shades on her head as if they were a headband.

"Why did you even come here? Oh wait. I know why you came here. You came here to see me in swimming trunks." He said.

"How did you know? Oh my god, I am so caught red handed!" she sarcastically said as she was standing up and walking towards him.

"Oh wow, Daphne. Bravo, you really deserve the Oscar award for best actress. But what I think you deserve better is the Bit—"

"Oh, yeah? And what is that, huh?"  
"I said you win Bitch of the –"

"Don't you dare continue that sentence!" She warned pointing a finger at him.

"Why, what are you going to do about it?" he said.

"You know what? I'm just wasting my time talking to a useless thing like you!" She exclaimed walking back to her beach chair and lied back down. And the whole time Paul, Candice just watched while the other swimmers watched taking videos and pictures.

Shawn just walked to the bar and asked for orange juice.

Later, Daphne and Candice decided to finally hit the water. They left their things and went in the water. They didn't get their hair wet, but they just sat on the stairs and conversed, people occasionally took their pictures with them and asked for autographs.

Paul saw this and walked towards the girls.

"Hey, ladies." He said coming in between them.

"Paul, is Shawn still not in the mood?" Candice asked.

"Oh, no. He's actually on a roll with those girls over there." He pointed. Both girls looked towards the direction of where Paul pointed.

There they saw Shawn flirting with about four girls and they also returned flirts with him.

Daphne just scoffed and got out of the water.

"Daphne, what's wrong?" Candice asked.

"I'm just hungry, I'll just order some food, want something?" she asked.

"Ooh, fries and iced tea." Candice answered

"Okay, how about you, Paul?" she asked.

"You're actually talking to me?"

"Yeah, I just don't want to be rude. I'm mad, never rude. So, what'll it be?"

"No thanks, I'm fine." He said.

"Yes you are." Candice said winking at Paul as Daphne just laughed at this.

She then left to go to the bar and order up some food.

After eating, Daphne and Candice started doing laps, with Paul watching them with Shawn.

"Shawn, look at them!" Paul said.

"Why, Daphne's not that good." He said following her with his eyes.

"I wasn't just talking about—ooh!"

"What?"

"You like her."

"And why the hell would you say that I like her?" Shawn asked now looking at Paul.

"Well, you always refer to her only even if I refer to both girls and the Divas."

"Are you kidding? I don't care what you think; I just know that I don't like her. She's just a piece of nothing." Shawn said laying down the beach chair and tried to relax.

"More like a piece of something, are you even seeing what she's wearing?" Paul said.

After they swam, they were already out of breath swimming for eight laps straight. Finally, they collected their things and bid Paul good bye and Candice bid goodbye to Shawn. They exited the pool area, since it was 10 in the morning and the sun's getting hotter. They headed for their rooms and to take a shower to rinse off the chlorine from their bodies.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next Monday, they were in Virginia.

Shawn had a match with Mr. Kennedy.

Triple H had a match with the Undertaker.

And Daphne and Rhonda had a match for what happened last week.

During the match, Daphne was already winning by a mile, she had all the momentum in the world when Shawn came running in and stayed ringside to serve as Rhonda's manager.

This had distracted Daphne. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked looking down to him and him looking up to her.

But as soon as she turned around, Rhonda had clothesline making her fall down the ropes.

Take note that Daphne's parent's had traveled to Virginia and bought front seat tickets to watch her wrestle, and to see their daughter fall off the ring hurt them.

Rhonda then distracted the referee complaining in the ring. While Daphne was outside the ring, she tried to stand up as Shawn was warming up motioning her to get up. As soon as she stood up and faced him, he super kicked her to her chin causing her to collapse.

_"Oh, my god! I know HBK is known for being a cocky, arrogant, and flamboyant ladies man. He's known for hitting on girls and sweet-talking them, but I have never in a million years ever imagined him actually hitting a girl." JR exclaimed _

_ "That's not just hitting, JR. That's the Sweet Chin Music!" Jerry said. _

The crowd gasped as this happened. And then the camera had focused on Daphne's parents.

"_There you see, are the parents of Daphne witnessing what Shawn, her trainer, did to their daughter." JR said. _

Shawn then roughly pulled Daphne and placed her on the apron and pushed her in the ring.

Rhonda saw this and pinned Daphne 1-2-3.

Rhonda's song, "My Humps" by the Black Eyed Peas, started to play and Shawn entered the ring and celebrated with her. They then exited the ring seeing Daphne unconscious. Her parents went pass the barricades and in the ring to check on their daughter with the referee. Dianne started crying softly. The referee signaled for doctors as he tried to help the parents.

The paramedics came with a stretcher with wheels. The doctor came in checking her eyeballs and confirmed that she was indeed unconscious and was needed to be taken her to a hospital to make sure that her brain or any of her organs were damaged. Saying this scared her parents more as they saw their daughter being strapped in the stretcher with a neck brace to prevent her to further move her head.

The cameras backstage followed them as they got into an ambulance.

"Shawn, what the hell did you jus do?" Triple H asked walking straight to him and Rhonda.

"What? There was nothing wrong with that, Triple H, I mean I didn't get disqualified." Rhonda said as she emphasized the fact that her arms were wrapped around Shawn's, batting her eyelashes.

"He wasn't asking you, tramp." Mickie James said as she drank water from the cooler.

"Who asked you?" Rhonda said.

"Don't mind her. Let's go." Shawn said kissing Rhonda in front of everybody.

Then, after the kiss, the two left leaving Triple H, Mickie and the others who witnessed it dumbfounded.

The week after that came, and Daphne just came out from the hospital.

"Daphne, please, don't do this anymore. What if you had a concussion? I can't bear seeing you being hurt." Dianne pleaded.

"Especially by that so-called trainer of yours. How dare he kick you like that? After all the money we spent." Marshall said.

"Mom, no. I have to go teach that jerk that I am not the lady to mess with." Daphne answered.

She came into the ring with a microphone.

"I know that revenge is not the answer to everything. And so does violence. But I have decided to fight fire with fire. I will get revenge, and I swear to God, Shawn and Rhonda, you will taste what it's like when you get me mad. It may be today, next week, next month. Who knows? But this I tell you, I will kick your sorry --." Peep tones blocked her final words, but she didn't actually swore, it was just exaggerated. She then dropped the microphone and went backstage. She didn't know why, but she felt warm tears falling from her eyes.

She entered the backstage with people looking at her. Candice, Mickie, Melina and Jillian came to her aid and comforted her.

"Why are you crying? You should be mad and heated." Melina said.

"Guys, you don't how this is affecting me." Daphne said wiping her tears.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I accepted the fact that Shawn was hitting on the person who attacked me. When Rhonda and I had a match, I thought about making peace with Shawn. And to think, he came in and super kicked me?" she cried out.

Just then, Paul came in her locker room.

"What are you doing here?" Daphne asked.

"Are you here to perform a finisher on Daphne, too?" Mickie accused.

"No, I just came here to apologize." He said entering her locker room.

"You don't have to apologize to her, your 'friend' does."

Daphne just continued to sob, when her phone suddenly rang. She answered it trying to sound calm.

_"Hello?" Daphne answered as the room came to a silence. _

_ "This is Janice, your manager. Have you been crying?" _

_ "Uhh, no Janice, of course not, why would I be crying?" she denied. _

_ "Because I can see you through the camera, it's in you locker room." _

_ "Oh. Anyway, why'd you call?" she said secretly looking at the camera. _

_ "Well, this feud you had with your trainer and his girlfriend has sent the song writers to write songs and even ask permission to borrow songs that YOU would sing. And this album is inspired by your feud." _

_ "Why would they do that? Shawn means nothing to me now, why are they writing songs?" when she said this the Divas gasped and Triple H's eyes widened they started murmuring. _

_ "Come on, it'll help you get back on top. The people want more; you can't just all of a sudden stop acting and singing in the middle and then come back a year later as a wrestler." _

_ "Okay, I'll think about it, but I have to go now, Janice." She said. _

_ "Okay, dear. I'll see you soon." _

_ Then they both hung up. _

She kept her phone in her sports bag and turned to the Divas.

"What?" she asked as if nothing happened.

"Well, don't leave us hanging, who was that and what was the thing about you and Shawn and write?" Mickie asked.

"Okay." They just waited for the camera to leave.

"Okay, so here it is, my manager, Janice, told me that my feud with HBK and his 'girlfriend' Rho—"

"She's not his girlfriend! She's just his tramp, a follower, his bitch!" Candice contradicted., sending some Divas snickering.

"Whatever, anyway, has 'sent' the song writers write songs about this feud and even ask permission to revive a few song that has inspired this 'love triangle'." She answered mildly.

This news has sent the Divas scream. "But wait, are you going to do it?" Maria asked.

"I don't know yet, I have to ask Shawn and Rhonda if they're okay with it." Daphne asked.

"Why, they're just a low life scum." Melina said coldly.

"Hey, that's my friend you're talking about." Triple H defended.

"I don't care, I know that he's the legendary HBK, the showstopper, Mr., WrestleMania and all that crap, but ever since he super kicked Daphne, I've lost respect for him. As for that girl, I don't care for her, I don't even care if she dies right this moment." Melina answered back.

"Hey! I know what Shawn did was wrong, but that doesn't mean you can go around and talk bad about him behind his back." Triple H said back in a stronger voice.

"I don't care, what he did was unforgivable, I mean, hitting a girl, for no reason at all, so what if he and Daphne had their fight, that doesn't give him the permission to start hitting girls! And to think, he taught Daphne and her parents paid him to just see their daughter's trainer hit her?" Melina said back in a snobbish manner.

"Look, here, Melina." Triple H suddenly started advancing towards her.

"What am I supposed to look at? Huh? Am I supposed to look at your friends face and that bitch's ass?" she said standing up and walked towards him.

"Guys, stop it, now!" Daphne said coming in between them.

The two did stop.

"Melina, you sit here and Triple H, sit beside Maria." Daphne directed, they did what they were told.

"Anyway, Daphne, you don't need their permission, it's your CD." Mickie reasoned out.

"But what you guys don't understand is that their part of it. The songs will be about me, him and it." Daphne said referring to Rhonda as an 'it' and sent the girls to giggle.

"But, they won't even sing in it."

"I'll just think about it." Daphne said leaning on the wall.

They just nodded.

The next week, Daphne was inactive to record her new album inspired by the feud.

I mean, Daphne really love to sing and nothing can stop her from singing again, leaving Shawn and Rhonda clueless.

Jonathan Coachman then entered the ring.

"As you can all see, Daphne, won't be joining us tonight as her parents informed me, the Executive Assistant of Mr. McMahon, that she is feeling very ill this week, ever since her appearance last Monday."

But the Divas knew that she was recording her new album, but stayed silent for it was going to be a surprise to everyone.

Shawn Michaels and Rhonda passed by the Divas giggling like crazy.

"Shawn, honey, I am so proud of you for taking care of that brat!" she said aloud as they passed by.

The Divas just followed them, but suddenly, Melina grabbed Rhonda's blonde hair and dragged her to the floor and started giving her punches. The camera was there and caught everything that had happened.

The Divas then started to follow taking turns, but Shawn put a stop to this when he grabbed every Diva that came near Rhonda, but it was no use, it's like digging a hole in the sand but the sand always gets back in the hole.

Then referees came rushing towards them and grabbed every Diva stopping them.

Finally they found Rhonda on the floor with a messed up hair, and a busted lip and a bleeding nose. She was helped up by Shawn, still woozy. Her legs can't stand still, it kept shaking.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" Shawn yelled.

"Maybe you should ask yourselves that." Jillian Hall said panting.

"She's our problem, ever since that tramp came in this business, she's created chaos!" Torrie said pointing towards Rhonda's direction.

"You guys are just jealous because she's the most popular from all of you! And she sure is the hottest." Shawn defended.

"We'll be the judge of that, when we're done with her later on tonight. We're not letting this pass." Melina said, and then they all went the same direction.

They headed straight for Coachman's office.

"Hey, ladies, what can I do to you? I mean for you." He asked.

"We want match against Rhonda." Melina demanded

"Sorry, the schedules are fixed." He said.

Maria then sat on his lap. "Please?" she pouted.

"Yeah, please?" Torrie and the other followed, rubbing his bald head and his arm.

"Alright, alright, ladies." He said.

"Yes! But we get to pick the match, okay?" Torrie said.

"What kind of match do you have in mind?"

"Handicapped match. One versus five." Melina answered.

"I think that's a little over the top."

"Okay, fine, how about a two on five handicap match?"

"Who'll be in the match?"

"Me, Torrie, Jillian, Maria and Michelle against Shawn and Rhonda." Melina answered.

"Okay, then. This will happen after DX versus The World's Greatest Tag Team." He said.

The girls thanked him and left his office.

As they passed Rhonda and Shawn at the water coolers, with Rhonda's nose in a bandage, Torrie said, "See you in our match tonight." Then Maria gave her a flying kiss, leaving Rhonda in shock.

"Shawn, I'm having a match between them?"

"Actually, we have a match against you and HBK." Melina said from afar with a smug look on her face.

"What, but me and Triple H have a match." He called out to them.

"Not our problem." Jillian said.

I know that the girls look like the bad girls here, but they just want revenge for what Rhonda did to the business and Daphne.

And by that, I mean, Rhonda has changed what a Diva should look like, she made the Divas look like hey were prostitutes, when they should really be diva-like, looking glamorous and all that stuff. She was the one responsible for the brawl between Shawn and Daphne and possibly Triple H.

Later that night, the Divas have already entered the ring just waiting for the two to enter.

As Shawn's music, "Sexy Boy" played, he's in his cocky self while Rhonda walked with him nervously.

As soon as they got in the ring, four girls went out the ring and stood on the apron. Torrie was up first, she kicked Rhonda right in the stomach.

Torrie was in control, but then she made a slight mistake and now it was Rhonda's game.

But luckily for Torrie, she tagged in Melina and now she was in control, trying not to make Rhonda reach Shawn.

This thing has been up for thirty minutes now, and Rhonda hasn't tagged Shawn yet, leaving her wounds to open up again. Finally, while she was in a submission maneuver, Shawn have had enough and went in to break the maneuver. And then, with a blink of an eye, all the Divas ran after him and started beating him up, but he fought back, pushing all of them down to the canvass. A few Divas started to get up and tried to push him out of the ring and succeeded. The Melina hurriedly placed her signature move inverted leg drop bulldog with a split leg pin, pinning Rhonda and won them the victory, they started celebrating.

Melina took the mic from the announcer as they were panting.

"See, we told you Shawn, Daphne will get her payback. Oh, and answer me this: Is Rhonda the hottest Diva now?" Melina asked and the camera focused on Rhonda with a bloody face. She was so embarrassed, she ran away as the Divas laughed at this.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Within a week, Daphne managed to finish the album releasing it next, next week. But now it was the official announcement of her album in WWE.

She entered the ring with a few copies in her hand.

"Hey guys! What's up! I know that Jonathan told you I was ill, well I told him to tell you that because of this." She said showing the copy, it had a picture of her and the title was 'Love is War'. The crowd cheered.

"This was supposed to be about twenty songs, but I thought, if I was the listener, I wouldn't want to have to here this girl's voice for an hour. So I minimized it to only 15 songs. Here are the some featured songs; I have revived from other 'songers'." She joked. As the first song played, it was "Getcha Good" by Shania Twain, as the song switched, she started handing JR and Jerry Lawler their own copies and some of the fans. She was hugged, and thanked.

_"Wow, JR, our own copy!" Jerry said. _

_ "I know, King. Now everyone, her album, 'Love is War' will be out in stores next Wednesday. Go get your own copy! Here is the list of songs in them." JR said as it appeared on screen._

On the screen it had the picture of her copy and the lists of songs.

1. Getcha Good 9. Get Over You

_2. _I Still Believe 10. Unsaid Things

_3. _Girlfriend 11. Silence Is a Scary Sound

_4. _Brighter 12. End Up Like This

_5. _Pieces of Me 13. Little Things

_6. _Love Is War 14. Too Close For Comfort

_7. _You're Still the One 15. Animal I have Become

_8. _Memories

A month later, Rhonda and Shawn broke up because she cheated on

him for Randy Orton.

When this happened, he just got mad, and took it all out on Triple H. He just let him since he _was_ cheated on.

As they were in Shawn's locker room, someone knocked on the door, Triple H opened it to reveal Daphne.

"Daphne, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Do you not want me here?" she asked.

"No, hold on." He said then Daphne heard murmurs.

"Come in." Triple H said opening the door wider for Daphne to enter.

"Hi, Shawn." She said walking towards her.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"I heard about what had happened. And I'm sorry, I feel responsible for your break up. I mean I didn't control my emotions and I—"

"It's not your fault." He said.

"Then what happened? You can tell me."

"She said that the only reason she dated me was to gain popularity, and of course, to you know." He said.

"I don't."

"To make –"

"Oh, I get it. Aww, Shawn, she's not worth getting sad over."

"I'm not sad over her, I'm mad."

Daphne then hugged him and surprisingly he hugged her back. The first thought that came in her mind was he shoving her.

"DX is back together!" Triple H exclaimed raising his arms.

"You know what? Let's get back at her, huh?" Daphne suggested.

"How?" Shawn asked.

"Let's have a match between Rhondy."

"What?" Triple H asked.

Daphne sighed and rolled her eyes. "You know how there's a Brangelina?" The two just nodded. "Well, I put Randy and Rhonda's name together."

"Oh!" Shawn and Triple H said together.

"But 'Rhondy' sucks, I mean the name itself is not catchy." Shawn said.

"I know, but who asked you anyway?" she said playfully punching his arm.

"Ow! You know for a girl, you know how to punch hard!" he said rubbing his arm.

"Thank you, I _did_ learn from you, now excuse me. I'll just beg Jonathan for one." She stood up, but when she was about to leave, Shawn got hold of her wrist. She turned around to look at him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I just wanted to apologize for everything I did and cost you. I admit that I may have been the biggest jerk. I've hurt you so much especially when I super kicked you and I got acquainted with Rhonda, I know it was wrong, because she was the one who hurt you and I still took her side." He said standing up to be leveled with her, but obviously he was taller, his height was 6'1", while she stood only 5'9".

"No, I understand, I got caught up with getting back at her that I didn't realize that you really liked her." She smiled then slid her wrist off his grip and exited the room.

Triple H witnessed this. "I smell something!" he said.

Shawn sniffed the room. "It wasn't me." He said.

"I know that was me, but I didn't mean that, I see something between you and Daphne. Man! Why don't you just ask her out already?" he asked drinking in his water bottle.

"I don't like her. I mean I do, but not that way. I like her as a friend."

"Right." He doubtedly said.

"Whatever." Shawn said.

Once again, the desired match was approved and as the main event, it was DX versus Randy and Rhonda.

Randy and Rhonda were the first persons to do their entrance.

Randy's song "Burn in My Light" played and they entered, the two were holding hands, but they stopped in the middle of the ramp.

_"Tonight's main event, an inter-gender match. First at a combined weight of 395 pounds it is 'The Legend Killer'… Randy Orton and 'The Icon' …Rhonda Stone!" Lillian Garcia presented them _

Randy did his usual pose, and Rhonda on the other hand, walked around Randy in a seductive way and then stopped in front of him, kneeled down with her leg open then stretched her right hand and then looked behind her doing her trademark flirty smile. She then stood up and walked towards the ropes and sat on the second rope and lifted the top rope for Randy to go through. And then did their pose again but this time Rhonda was now standing up.

Next, DX's song, "Break It Down" played. The three entered, they first all stood there and then Daphne raised her hands like a superstar's with her left knee bent across the right knee.

_"And their opponent at a combined weight of 645 pounds, 'The Heartbreak Kid' Shawn Michaels and 'The Superstar' Daphne Smith, accompanied by Triple H…D Generation X!"_

The three walked towards the ring with Daphne's arms wrapped around Shawn's and Triple H's.

When they reached the ring, Daphne motioned them to stop, blocking them with her arms as she stretched them out in front of both guys.

Standing beside the ring, she lifted her right leg onto the apron, then lifting her left leg, performing the split, and then bends her upper body under the bottom rope. As she got inside, the two followed sliding in the ring and going on the turnbuckle and doing their 'X' motions and doing their crotch chops, and Daphne just stood on the turnbuckle as well and showed off her Women's Championship Belt.

After their entrances, Triple H got out of the ring and watched the two feud with Randy and Rhonda. Rhonda started motioning a belt around her waist.

"Wait till I get that thing away from you." Rhonda said still motioning a belt to her waist.

"Yes I see your have flab." Daphne said. And with that, Rhonda speared her and then started punching her.

Shawn pulled Rhonda off Daphne and threw her across the ring.

The first to go in the ring was Rhonda and Daphne, both showing great athleticism, and strength, but Daphne was overpowering Rhonda, so she clawed Daphne's eyes and ran towards Randy and tagged him in.

As Daphne tried to see clearly, Randy had already kicked her on the stomach which caused her to fall on the ground and Randy then tagged Rhonda back in.

Rhonda pulled her up to her feet, but just when she was about to perform a combination, Daphne got hold of Rhonda's arm and twisted it around twice and pulled her towards their corner and tagged Shawn in. Rhonda was pleading Shawn not to hurt her, but it was too late, he elbowed her twisted arm and tagged Daphne back in.

In the end, DX won, when Rhonda accidentally gave Randy a low blow.

They turned their back on Randy and Rhonda and when Daphne turned around Randy already was in position and performed his RKO on her.

When this happened Shawn performed his super kick on Randy.

With this Rhonda was left alone, so she quickly exited the ring and ran away.

Shawn and Triple H then came to Daphne's aid, Triple H started to place her head on his lap but Shawn told him not to, for he may something that should not be move, or cause damage more.

The doctor came running in with a few more referees with him.

_"This is the second time Daphne has been hit to the head too many times that had caused her unconsciousness. This is not good for 'The Superstar'. If she doesn't be careful, she may end up having a concussion." JR said. _

_"I know, JR, if she keeps getting herself hit on the head, it won't be possible for her to reach WrestleMania 22." Jerry followed._

Daphne was carried off with a stretcher. Shawn and Triple H following the stretcher she was on.

Backstage, Shawn and Triple H were in their own locker rooms, to take a shower after an exhausting match.

After a while, Daphne was already release from the clinic and she went straight to her locker room to take a shower as well.

She then wore a very casual looking dress; it possessed the color yellow that suits her skin tone. It was like the dress Marilyn Monroe wore , the white one, but the neckline wasn't plunging, it was two inches below her collar bone. And the length of the dress reached just above her knee.

She then walked towards Shawn's locker room. She hesitated for a moment, but knocked anyway. She then heard a faint 'come in' from him.

So she entered to see him without a shirt on. "Oh, is this the wrong time? I could come back later." She said blushing from what she had just witnessed.

"Oh, no, come in. I'm decent now." He said so she entered and saw him with a plane blue shirt and jeans.

"So, what did you have in mind?" he asked as he fixed his things.

"I just wanted to thank you for super kicking Randy Orton when he RKO-ed me." She said accidentally letting out a giggle.

"That? That was nothing." He said smiling at her.

When she smiled back, it was the first time that he had ever smiled at her with charm and kindness, and understanding, unlike when he smiles when he's in the ring.

She just blushed at this, she then thanked him for the last time and bid goodbye to explore the backstage.

Just like what Daphne felt, Shawn felt the same way.

_She always had a wonderful smile, but this, this was different from how she usually smiles. It gave me this different way of looking at her and a different way of how I suddenly felt for her, I have no idea how I got all that in just a smile._ He thought, so he just shrugged it off and went back to packing his stuff.

In Randy Orton's locker room, Rhonda was there pacing.

"I can't believe we just lost against them. And to think that, _that _Daphne had got back together with DX. I thought I already broke them apart!" she exclaimed in frustration.

"Don't worry about it, honey. We'll get back to them" Randy said putting on a leather jacket.

"But, that's why I 'dated' Shawn, to break him and Triple H away from that Daphne!"

"Why is that even your ultimate goal? Isn't suppose to be being the Women's Champion, just like me being the WWE Champion?" he said

"Well, of course that never left my mind. But I just hate Daphne for getting in the business the easy way, unlike what I did; I had to do all those degrading tests just to be a WWE Diva."

"That's actually the easiest way, the hard way is what the others and I did, you know starting from AWA working up and trying to get noticed by this business."

"Stop contradicting me! I know that's the hard way, but compared to me and Daphne, I got it by doing those bikini contests stuff and trying to be better than the other hopefuls while Daphne was just called personally by Vince and asking her to be in the business and all she had to do was say 'yes'."

"Who cares? At least they know that she never had the talent, she was just hired because WWE going out of business and needed a new face in the industry."

Triple H exited his locker room and bumped into Stephanie McMahon, Vince's only daughter.

"Oh, hey Steph." He greeted.

"Hunter Hearst Helmsy." She said in a joking manner.

"So, uhm. I was if you would like to hang out sometimes. You know have coffee. But if you really don't like coffee we can hang out somewhere else. Like a restaurant or something." He started stuttering.

"Triple H, I would love to have coffee, just call me when and where." She said handing him a business card saying: _'The Billion Dollar Princess Stephanie McMahon'_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next morning, Paul woke up groggily and served himself a cup of coffee. He just got Stephanie's number last night, he wanted to call her but he didn't want her to think he was some kind of stalker or a crazy fan or something like that. So he decided to just call her after a few days so she won't think that he's a stalker.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, he took a sip of his coffee and headed for the door.

When he opened it, it revealed Stephanie.

"Stephanie! What are you doing here?" he asked surprised and embarrassed.

"Oh, hey, Triple H. Daddy just wanted to give you this, it's you're uh, paycheck for this month. Sorry to have caught you in a bad time. Bye." She said handing him a check and then was about to leave when Paul called her.

"Yeah?" she turned around.

"I-I was just wondering a-about that uh, coffee thing." He stuttered.

"I'm sorry, Triple H, but I can't today, it's so busy at work, you understand, right? I'm really sorry, I want to, but maybe some other time okay?" she asked in a smile. Paul just nodded and tried to hide his disappointed.

Later that morning, Paul, Shawn and Daphne ate breakfast together.

"You asked her out?" Shawn asked skeptical when he almost chocked in his toast.

"Why? What's wrong with Stephanie being asked out by Paul?" Daphne asked rubbing Shawn's back as she tried to soothe him as he tried to choke his food out.

"Well, you see, Vince let us sign this contract that we can't have any relationship with his children, Shane and Stephanie." Paul answered.

"I don't see anything wrong with dating his children; I mean what if you really like his children? He can't really do anything about it." Daphne reasoned.

"Vince told his children that dating wrestlers from the business is bad for the business." Shawn said.

"How did you know?" Daphne asked.

"I overheard him tell them when Shane dated Stacy Keibler."

"Oh. Well, I say that we can date anybody we please, this is a free country."

"Not if you signed the WWE contract." Shawn said that caused Paul to chuckle.

"Ugh! Whatever! If you asked me if Shane asked me out or something, I'd agree to go out with him, I mean come on, he asked me because he likes me, right? So—"

"But it would be his responsibility, not yours, he would be the one to get in trouble with Vince not you, but you are part of it by agreeing to go out with him." Paul said.

"Exactly!" Shawn said.

"But who cares, if it's true love nothing can stop Vince fro—"

"If you want to get fired, then fine, be my guest."

"But that's not the poi—"

"Then what is?"  
"_Listen_ to me first." Daphne said repeatedly pointing a finger to her ear.

"Guys! Stop fighting! Can we just let go of the subject?" Paul said as he finally put a stop to Shawn and Daphne's quarrel as people were starting to ogle.

"Geez, it's like you two are married." Paul said eating the last of his omelet.

The two then blushed, as they looked at each other.

"We are so not a couple!" Daphne said protesting.

"I second the motion! What would ever give you that idea?" Shawn asked.

"Guys, it was an phrase, you know, married couples fighting all the time?" Paul said with a small smirk pinned in his lips.

"Oh…" the two replied in unison.

"Then what the hell are you smirking about?" Shawn asked.

"You guys are so paranoid!" he said leaving.

The two just looked at each other confused at just to what happened.

The two finished off their food and left together and decided to go to the mall to kill time.

They met up in the lobby, Shawn wearing plain jeans and a green shirt, his hair in a ponytail and he wore sunglasses and Paul wearing khaki shorts and a white shirt with sunglasses as well, while Daphne wore a maroon shirt with all these graffiti design and black pencil jeans with gold ballet flats. Her hair was in a messy bun and she also wore a pair of sunglasses that's fixed on top of her head. She had with a big gold shoulder bag.

"What's inside that bag?" Paul asked.

"Stuff." She answered yawning.

"What kind of _stuff_?" Shawn asked curiously.

"Cell phone, wallet, brush, my sunglasses case, and other stuff okay?" she asked in an irritated way, but didn't show them.

"Then, why is it so big?" Shawn asked.

"None of your business."

Before Shawn could make a comeback, Paul butted in.

"Okay, so let's go shopping." Paul said as if mocking Daphne in a girly voice.

"Har, har, Paul! I do not sound like that!" she said as they walked out the main door and started walking towards the mall across their hotel.

"This is what I like about our hotel." Daphne said.

"What is?"

"We're so close to the malls." She answered in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Girls!" Paul sighed.

"Ditto!" Shawn seconds the motion.

In the mall, they met Torrie Wilson and some friends.

"Torrie! Hi!" Daphne greeted walking towards Torrie.

"Daphne!" she said back, they hugged each other and Torrie introduced her to her friends.

"Oh my god, it's Daphne Smith!" one of them said.

"Hi." Daphne said shaking their hands.

"Hey, Torrie." Shawn and Paul greeted.

"Hey, Daphne, why don't you hang out with them for a while, we'll just meet you here later." Paul suggested.

"Yeah, that'd be fun." Torrie agreed.

"Are you sure it's okay to crash with your friends?"

"Are you kidding? It's a pleasure!" One of Torrie's friends said.

"Well, okay." Daphne answered.

"I'll just call you, okay?" Shawn said smiling and winking at Torrie's friends.

Daphne just rolled her eyes and sighed as she saw this.

The two groups parted.

"So, tell me, Daphne, what's up with you and Shawn?" Torrie asked.

"Nothing is _up_. We're just friends." Daphne answered.

"Are you sure? Because for a minute there, you looked jealous when he was winking at Lizzie here." Torrie said pointing at one of her blonde friends.

"I wasn't, I just got irritated by the fact that he always have to flirt with all the girls. Can we just drop the subject?" Daphne pleaded.

"Okay, okay. I love your outfit by the way." Torrie said.

"Yeah, I love your bag, where'd you buy it?" Monique, a girl with dark hair and was wearing glasses, asked.

"Dolce and Gabbana. I love your skirt." Daphne complimented back.

"Thanks. Hey guys, why don't we go to a bar or something?" Monique asked.

"Yeah, okay, up for it, Daphne?" Torrie asked.

"Oh, I'm not allowed to go."

"Why not?" Jessica, a redhead asked.

"My dad doesn't allow me."

"This is not like the night clubs, it's like a café." Jeanie, a black girl with brown hair said.

"Okay."

The girls then went to the nearest café called 'New York Café'

They found a booth that fits six people.

They ordered drinks and while waiting, Torrie and friends took out their cameras and started taking pictures.

They all did these crazy poses including Daphne. They had a blast making fools of themselves and being the only ones to be noisy.

They even kept taking their pictures with each other, doing all kinds of crazy stuff with their drinks and all that stuff.

While doing these, a few fans started asking to have their pictures taken with Daphne and Torrie.

"Hi, um, Daphne, I was wondering if I can have my picture taken with you." A boy with brunette hair asked with his camera.

"Oh, yeah, sure." She said getting up from her seat and then pulling her pants a little.

"Whoo! Go, Daphne!" Lizzie said. Daphne just looked at her in a weird way and just giggled.

"Oh here, let me take a pic." Torrie volunteered.

The boy just stood their smiling while Daphne posed. After the flash went off, Torrie told them to do another. So this time, Torrie was in the pic, and since Daphne was in the middle, she was the one who took a picture of themselves.

After this, they all went shopping, first off was Abercrombie.

As Daphne was in the dressing room, Jeanie tossed a cute pleated mini skirt.

"What's this?' Daphne asked.

"I just thought that you could wear it when Shawn's around." She said teasingly.

"What? Why?" she chuckled.

"Oh, come on, Daphne; stop denying that you have no feelings about Shawn."

"I'm not denying, I just really like him as a friend."

"That's what your mind says, but your heart says you like him more than that."

"Jeanie, can we talk about this discreetly?" she asked as she came out of the dressing stall with a bunch of clothes with her.

"Okay, fine." She said as they walked to the counter.

"Wow, Daphne, you're buying all that?" Torrie asked as she paid for her own clothes.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing. Jeanie, would it kill you to keep quiet, people were looking at you when Daphne was in the dressing room." Torrie said,

"Sorry, I was just curious."

It was about twelve in the afternoon when Shawn called Daphne.

_"Hey, Shawn." Daphne answered her phone. _

_ "Hey, we're already in the lobby." _

_ "Aww! Really?" _

_ "Yeah." _

_ "Okay, I'll be there in a few." She said hanging up. _

"Hey guys, got to go, it was Shawn."

"Yeah we heard." Lizzie said.

"Well, nice meeting all of you!" she said hugging each one of them.

"Okay, Daph, see you Monday." Torrie said

"We'll just send Torrie the pictures and she'll just send you the pics. Okay?" Monique said as Daphne was already walking away.

"Okay! Thanks for the great time guys!" she said looking back at them, and then continued to the escalator.

She saw Shawn and Paul waiting for her.

When they saw her, they were surprised to see her with about six shopping bags.

"How long have you been shopping?" Paul asked.

"It's only been two hours." Shawn said.

"Yeah, it would've been three if you haven't called. Guys you caught me on my shopping mood." Daphne said as soon as she got off the escalator.

"How are all these going to fit in your luggage?" Shawn asked getting the three shopping bags from Daphne and the other three was taken by Paul.

"Thanks, guys, you have no idea how heavy those bags are." She said stretching her arms.

"Where'd you get all the money to buy these?" Paul asked as they were walking on the sidewalk towards their hotel.

"I just got my paycheck today."

"And you used all of them up on these?" Shawn asked.

"No, I do know how to budget stuff."

Shawn and Paul dropped her stuff in her room.

"Thank you so much guys!" she said hugging them.

"You're welcome." Paul said.

"Uh, Shawn, can I talk to you for a while?" she asked Shawn.

"Yeah, sure." He said as Paul elbowed him and winked at him.

"So, what's on your mind, Daph?" Shawn asked, sitting on her bed.

"Well, people are starting to annoy me!" she answered sitting next to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone keeps asking me if we're going out."

"I know! They ask me that too, I mean it's like people leaves us al—"

Just then Daphne's phone rang, "I'm sorry, Shawn, I have to get this, it's my manger." She said standing up and going to the terrace.

_"Hello, Janice!" she greeted happily as she leaned on the bars of the terrace. _

_ "Daphne, dear. Guess what?" _

_ "What?" _

_ "You have sold a million albums just after it were sold in stores." _

_ "Really?! Oh my—I can't believe it!" _

_ "I know, honey, I know! Now, you have a show tonight at 'Late Night with Conan O' Brien'. And Shawn is invited as well." _

_ "Oh, wow! Cool! I'll just ask him and I'll call you back." _

_ "Great, great." She then hung up as she always did._

"Shawn!" she called him as she ran into the room.

"My album sold millions! Just after it went out in stores!" she said happily hugging him.

"That's great!" he said hugging her back.

"Oh, and Janice said, that we're both invited to Conan O' Brein's show tonight! Isn't that great?!" she asked.

"Tonight? I can't go tonight."

"Why not? He invited us."

"I have a date tonight." He said.

"Oh. Okay, I'll just tell Janice you won't be able to make it." She sadly said sitting back down on the bed.

"So, where'd you meet her?" she asked timidly smiling.

"The mall, but anyway, this is a big celebration! I mean a million copies! Come on, I'll treat you out." He said excitedly as he gently pulled her arm.

"No thanks, I mean, I just treated myself," she said pointing all her shopping bags.

"I want to buy you something, come on, let's go back shopping." He said.

"Thanks for the thought Shawn, but I think I should rest up for tonight, plus, I need to tell my parents, have fun in your date tonight." She said as she tried to say it in a happy voice.

"Okay, thanks, good luck in the show tonight, I promise to watch it." He said walking towards the door as she walked back to the terrace.

Daphne then dialed her home and her mom was the one who was able to answer it.

_"Mom? __This is Daphne." _

_ "Honey! How are you doing?" her mom answered. _

_ "I'm fine actually, the reason I called was to tell you that I just sold a million copies of my latest album! And I'll be on Conan O' Brien tonight." _

_ "That's wonderful, honey! I am so proud of you, but why don't you sound happy?" _

_ "It's nothing, mom. You and dad better watch tonight, okay?" she said jokingly. _

_ "Honey, I know when something's wrong, what is it?" _

_ "It's really, nothing, I'm just tired. I went shopping today." _

_ "Don't tell me you finished your money." _

_ "I didn't mom, I promise." Daphne laughed at this._

_ "I have to go, mom. I love you!" she said bidding her mom goodbye. _

_ "I love you too, honey, take care of yourself."_

They then hung up and Daphne just looked at the view of New York, she can see Central Park from here, she just stared at the view and breathed in heavily, then went back inside.

_I don't know what the heck is wrong with me, I'm supposed to be happy for Shawn being in a date, but why do I feel jealous and depressed he's not coming?_ She thought as she changed into more comfortable clothes and lied down on her bed.

After a while of staring at the ceiling, she finally fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Shawn was in his bedroom watching football. He was playing with his phone when it rang.

_"Hello?" he asked. _

_"Hey, I was just wondering if we're still up for tonight?" the person from the other line answered. _

_"Oh, yeah, of course we are. I'll meet you up there, okay?" _

_"Okay, see you!" then he heard smooch sound and then the person hung up. _

He as well hung up and continued watching football.

Someone then knocked on his door which caused him to groan.

"Hey man, it's Paul."

Shawn stood up and opened the door revealing Paul with bottled water.

"Shawn, Shawn. Wear some pants will you?" Paul said entering his room as he saw Shawn in his boxers.

"No, I don't want to change, you disturbed my Shawn time." He said lying down on his bed. "So what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"How about telling me what happened to you and Daphne."

"We didn't get to actually talked, her manager called telling her she just sold a million of her new album. And we were invited to guest star in Conan O' Brien's show."

"Awesome! I love that guy. So are you going?"

"No, I have a date tonight, remember?"

"What? You're actually ditching Daphne for that girl?"

"No, it's that I had plans already, if I didn't, I would've gone, plus, Joanne was first."

"So what did she say when you weren't going?"

"For some reason, she looked really disappointed. I mean all of a sudden she became quiet, I wanted to buy her a congratulatory gift, but she refused."

"Shawn, it's plain girl math. She asked you to be with her in the show, you turned her down, even saying you had a date…you did tell her you were going on a date, right?"

Shawn just nodded.

"Okay, that and that equal to a disappointed girl and that only means one thing."

"What?"

"She likes you, too, you like her, she likes you, uh, hello! Just ask her out already!"

"No, that's not possible, I mean, she just told me that people were irritating when they asked her if she and I are going out."

"Hmm, good point, maybe she's just pissed by the fact that you ditched her for a girl you just met at the mall.

Just then, Paul's phone just started ringing.

"Oops, got to get this, see you later." He then exited Shawn's room which left Shawn thinking.

_Maybe Paul is right, maybe she does like me. _

_No, that's not true, because if it is, she could've left some hints that she likes you. You just need rest. _

_If I know better, you also like her. _

_That's not true _

_Then why can't you get her off your mind then? _

_I don't know, I admit that's she's pretty, and smart and well, just plain fun. _

_Face it, she's perfect. _

Shawn's thoughts fought. And finally, he took out his phone and dialed his number.

_"Hello?" the person from the other line answered._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Paul was in Starbucks waiting for someone.

"Hunter Hearst Helmsy?"

With this Paul looked up to see Stephanie McMahon.

"Hi, Stephanie. Oh, let me get that for you." He said standing up and pulling the chair for her to sit on.

"Thank you, Paul." She said sitting down.

"So, what's up? I hope I didn't bother you or anything." She said.

"No, it's nothing; I wasn't actually doing anything when you called." She said. "So what do you usually do after Raw every Monday?"

"Shawn and I just hang out. But since Daphne's here, we hang with her too. How about you?"

"Oh, god, daddy always keeps me and Shane so busy, this was the only free time I had."

"Oh, then why'd you call me then when you can be resting up."

"Eh, I don't like doing nothing, plus I felt really sorry for turning you down this morning."

"No, it was okay, really."

"So where do you want to eat? It's already like seven in the evening and we can't possibly have a decent dinner here in Starbucks." Stephanie said.

"We surely can't, so where do you want to eat?"

"Anywhere's fine. McDonald's is okay for me already."

"No, I want to take you somewhere special."

"It's really not a problem for me. I mean, I'm used to eating anywhere, especially since we travel a lot."

"I know, we'll go to Sophia's." he said pulling her gently up to her feet.

Sophia's was a very fancy restaurant and the prices are ridiculously high.

"No, Paul, I insist not to eat there, do you know how much soda costs there? $12, when you can buy it for just two bucks anywhere. Let's just eat at T.G.I Friday's instead." Stephanie said.

"Are you sure, Steph?"

"I'm sure of it, Paul."

"Okay."

They went to T.G.I.F and had an All-American dinner.

"So tell me, how does Triple H sweep a woman off her feet on a date?" Stephanie asked smiling.

"While on a date, I would look directly into her beautiful brown eyes. Then I would caress her cheek like this." He said caressing Stephanie's cheek. She closed her eyes and took in Paul's touch against her skin.

Paul saw this and he cupped her face and neared his own to her. His lips slightly brushed against her and then he let go leaving Stephanie open her eyes with a curious look on her face. "And then what?" she asked.

"I won't be kissing her since it's just a first date." He said as he continued to eat.

This had disappointed Stephanie, but didn't show it, since it was embarrassing for Paul to find out that she did want to kiss him.

After eating, they walked out of the restaurant whispering to each other about the waiters and waitresses.

Just then a white limo stopped in front of them.

"Uh-oh." Stephanie and Paul said in unanimity.

The window rolled down to reveal Vince McMahon.

"Stephanie Marie McMahon. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"But daddy, I've been _at_ work all day, I just had a break. Da—"

"Paul what are you doing with my daughter, I know very well that you know that you signed a contract saying that you _cannot _date any of my children, we are going to—"

"Daddy, I asked him to hang out with me." Stephanie said defending Paul.

"Young lady, you get in this limo right now!" he demanded opening the door and pulling Stephanie.

"Paul, we are going to have a long talk on Monday." He said rolling up the windows and driving off.

Paul just looked pale and just looked on the ground and just walked back towards the direction of the hotel.

As he got inside, he saw Shawn in the lobby looking at some jewelry.

"So, first date and you're buying jewelry for that girl?" he surprised him.

"Whoa! You can't do that to people while they're in deep thought." He said turning away from the glass of jewelries.

"Deep thought? Who knew you can be in deep thought?"

"Funny, Paul. So, how was it with you and Stephanie?"

"Horrible, Vince caught us! I am so fired on Monday."

"No way! He can't fire you; you're one of the most successful Superstars in WWE."

"I know. So seriously, man, are you buying that girl an expensive jewelry?" Paul asked as he tried to stay on the positive side.

"No. I was just looking around. Thinking of buying my mom a birthday gift, but since I don't know what she'll like here, I'll just ask Daphne to help."

"Ooh, and have her meet your parents?"

"No! Why would I do that?"

"Then why would you ask her to choose for your mom?" He asked.

"Uh, maybe because she's a girl and she has better choices when it comes to things like these? Come on, you'd do the same."

"Yeah, when I like her."

"It's useless talking to you like this, I have to go to my room and get ready." He said walking pass Paul and going to the elevator.

"Why don't you just buy her something as well, like a ring?" Paul called out grinning.

About nine o' clock, Daphne was picked up from her hotel for Conan O' Brien. She will have her hair, make-up and dress at the studio.

She called Paul to inform him about her interview.

_"Hello, Paul here." _

_ "Hey, I just –" _

_ "Hey, good luck on your show tonight." _

_ "How'd you know?" _

_ "Shawn told me, he said you looked really disappointed when he said he can't go and says sorry." _

_ "Oh, I wasn't disappointed, I just had…the…uhm…cramps, it's a lady's time. You know, PMS." She chuckled nervously blushing. _

_ "What's that?" _

_ "Pants Might Shred." She answered. _

_ "Oh, okay. So let me ask you something." _

_ "Shoot." _

_ "Do you like Shawn?" _

_ "No! I LOVE Shawn, in love actually, come on Paul, why would you be asking me that question when you already know the answer, people keep asking me this. Is it because we're always seen together, is that it?" _

_ "I have no idea; I just asked you this first time. If you don't like him then, why'd you get all quiet when he said he can't go?" _

_ "Truth?" _

_ "No, I want a lie. Yes the truth." _

_ "Well, because we were both invited, I was so happy that I wasn't going to do the interview all by myself, and now that he's not going to be there it's kind of sad, since you know, he is part of the whole album idea." She answered. _

_ "Oh, okay." _

_ "I'm guessing that, that's not the answer you wanted to hear?" _

_ "No, I'm okay with your answer. Congratulations on the album by the way." _

_ "Thank you. Well, thanks for keeping me company, I got to go, I'm already in the studio, bye!"_

She got off the car and was escorted to the studio and into her own dressing room, as soon as she entered a group of people was already inside.

"May I help you guys?" she asked confused.

"Daphne, dear, these are your hair and make-up and here is a rack of dresses to choose from, but of course, one which compliments your skin color, but fortunately all these do." One lady said walking away from the group.

"Janice!" Daphne exclaimed as she ran towards the black-haired lady.

"I missed you so much!" she said hugging her.

"I missed you, too! My, look how much you've grown, why, I remember you when you were just a little girl going through puberty." She said.

Janice George was tall and slender; she has brown eyes and long short brown hair.

"Okay, now, let's not dilly dally, sit there while they do you hair and make-up." She said sitting Daphne down.

"But first, she has to wash her face, goodness me, her face might be dirty right now, go ahead dah-ling! We'll wait for you." A man said who seem to be French and homosexual.

Daphne stood up, quite offended by this, and just walked to the dressing room's bathroom.

After this she came back and people started to crowd over her and did her hair and make-up, they even started to fight, 'not to move the head, her make-up would go everywhere', 'stop complaining, hair goes first than make-up' and all those crap.

After all this chaos, she was finished with her hair and make-up, her hair was up in a very complicated twists. Her make up was just light making it more natural, her lipstick were the shade of her natural lip color. Finally, it was time to change to a dress that was already chosen for her. It was green in color, it was strapless and it had different layers of green, light green, dark green and any green possible, and finally a black belt around her waist, sculpting her curves, the length reached below her knees, and then was given a pair of black ballet flats.

"Wow, guys! I love it, thank you!" she exclaimed when she saw her reflection in the full length mirror.

"Anything for you, Miss Smith." Jacob said, one of the hair people.

"Good luck on the show." One girl said as they left the room leaving only Daphne and Janice.

"So tell me, is there something mutual between you and Mr. Michaels?" Janice asked as they sat on one of the couches.

"No, why would you say that? Oh and he's not really a Michaels, I just found out that his real name is Michael Shawn Hickenbottom." Daphne answered as the show started.

"Nothing, but you sure do know a lot about him."

"It's just his real name."

"Yes, but from my experiences, knowing the person's name is one way of getting through his heart, or something like that, I really wasn't listening to my mother when she started blabbering when I came home past my curfew when I was still a kid, I was actually with my boyfriend."

With this Daphne just laughed at what the woman said.

"What are you saying?!" she asked still laughing.

"How about with that Triple H guy?"

"What about him?"

"You like him?"

"No!... I mean yes, but I see him more like a brother, he's the one usually stops Shawn and I when we get into fight."

"Hmm…so tell me, honey. Have you dated any boy ever since you stopped that acting of yours?"

"No. I'm still not allowed. I sometimes think that dad would allow me to date when I'm married…which is not possible, because then I would've have dated to get married… I'll just stop talking." Daphne answered the two then continued watching the show laughing at Conan's every segment.

"By the way, who's the other guest?"

"Will Ferrell, I think, again I wasn't listening." Janice answered which sent Daphne into laughter.

After about forty minutes of waiting, someone knocked on the door and told Daphne and Janice that they had five more minutes before Conan call her.

With that, Daphne started her deep breaths and went out the door as she was greeted good luck by Janice, she thanked her and waited in the curtain where they were supposed to exit.

_"Okay people calm down." She heard Conan say. The audience then stayed silent. _

_ "This is the part where one guy then starts to scream again 'whoo! Oh yeah!'." He said imitating the studio audience. With this it sent the audience laughing again. _

"Okay, now our next guest, she has won herself three Grammy Award, five Oscar and BAFTA award, and I know this through that screen over there," the crowd laughs at this. "She also had three albums, starred in movies like, School's Out, Pretty Little Devils, and Megan Meade's Guide to the McGowan Brothers, Princess and the Pea, and is now currently in WWE Raw…Give me a minute." He said breathing in and drinking a glass of water. "And has currently just sold a million albums of her new CD, Love is War, please welcome, Daphne Dawn Samantha Smith." He finally said as he stood up and walked towards Daphne who was walking towards him, they both shook hands and sat together as the audience started to settle down.

"You have a little sweat there." Daphne said.

"It's my fault for entering this kind of career; you know reading other people's biography, while nobody even read mine." He said which made the audience laugh and Daphne laugh.

"So tell me, why have you decided to join WWE? For those who don't know, WWE is a publicly traded, privately controlled integrated media. I don't even know what that means, all I know is WWE is a sports entertainment—"

"Conan, Conan, to cut things short, it's plain wrestling." Daphne answered.

"Take over the show will you." He said.

This made Daphne laugh.

"So tell me, why?"

"Well, Vince McMahon, the chairman of WWE, actually called one day, out of the blue and asked me to take part in WWE."

"How did your parents react to this, because, what I heard is that your parents, especially your dad, are strict people."

"It's true, but somehow I managed to convinced them." She said and then motioned punching her palm. Conan laughed at this and so did the audience.

Their conversation continued when suddenly, Conan stopped Daphne from talking.

"Wait." He said as his eyes started to widen as he looked left and right. The crowd laughed at his facial expression.

"What? What is it?" she asked standing up from her seat and stepping back from where Conan's desk was.

All of a sudden Shawn's music started to play as all the girls in the audience started screaming.

Daphne's jaw dropped as she smiled and jumped a little in excitement.

Shawn came out from the curtain wearing a black suit and a white shirt.

"Oh my—" Daphne said running in baby steps towards him with her arms opened.

He continued walking and opened his arms as well as he waited for her, the two then hugged.

"Okay people! Shut up!" Conan said jokingly, which sent the audience for a moment but laughing once again.

He shook hands as Daphne and Shawn sat next to each other and Conan back to his desk.

"How did you…I thought you…" she stuttered.

"Well, Daphne, we got a call from Shawn yesterday saying that he would come here secretly to surprise you and everything." Conan answered.

"And it worked! I hate you!" Daphne said jokingly pushing Shawn.

"Alright, alright. So let's get back. So Shawn, as I was asking Daphne, do both of you have a special relationship we should know?"

"No!" they both answered in unison.

"Okay, wink, I get it, wink." Conan said.

"Okay, you caught us." Shawn said wrapping an arm around Daphne's neck which sent her blushing.

"Oh, darn it! I can't believe you caught us." Daphne said playing along, saying this in an unconvincing way.

Shawn then cupped Daphne's cheek, and moved his face closer as Daphne started to have hard time breathing as the crowd gasped.

Just when he was about to kiss her, he moved away and got a cry of disappointment form the audience.

The two jut laughed. "But seriously, there's nothing between us." Daphne said.

"Okay. I believe you." Conan said winking.

"So, let's continue. Tell us something about your album."

"Uhm, basically, it has revival of songs, and original songs, that have inspired the 'love triangle' between Daphne, Shawn and Rhonda. I was actually surprised that it sold a million copies." She answered.

"No, I've actually listened to it, and I liked it." Conan said.

"So do you really have this mutual anger with Rhonda, or is it staged?" he asked.

"Oh, boy, do they hate each other. I mean, you can't even put those two in a room together without the possibility of killing each other." Shawn answered.

"I see, it's like, 'Hey! You're in my room!'" Conan said in a girl voice then made growling and scratching sound.

"Yes, exactly!" Shawn laughed.

"So, any of you have someone special?" he asked.

"Oh, no, I don't but her does…" she then whispered. "a lot!" she winked.

"That's not fair! It's not my fault I'm so irresistible."

"Whatever!" Daphne said pushing him.

The two then started fighting, the audience taking sides.

"Guys! Violence is not the answer…but since you guys are wrestling every week, go ahead." Conan said as the audience laughed.

"Hey!" a girl said from the audience standing up.

"Yes?" Conan answered.

"Can we touch Shawn's chest?" she asked.

Daphne laughed at this. "What?" she asked blushing.

"Can we –"

"Go ahead, ladies." Shawn answered which sent all the women population in the studio to come running down to have a chance to touch Shawn's chest.

He took off his suit jacket and shirt as the girls touched and rubbed his chest. This has left both Daphne and Conan speechless.

After a few minutes everyone have calmed down.

"Uh-uh, again, thanks for being with us Daphne and Shawn. Be sure to buy Love is War in stores everywhere." Conan stood up and shook both their hands and sat back down as music played for a commercial break.

"Shawn, what was that about?" Daphne asked a bit mad at him for ruining the show.

"What, I was just granting what the fans asked."

"But that's not really appropriate for this kind of show."

"Who cares?" he asked very relaxed.

"Mr. Michaels, I don't really think you can do this." Conan said. "This is not a night club, it's a night talk show."

"We go on air in 5-4-3-2, go!" the camera man said.

"Welcome back. Here tonight, performing live, Hilary Duff!" Conan announced. Then Hilary's song started playing.

After performing, Conan went to the area where Hilary performed and greeted each one of the people who have been part of the performance. He and Hilary went back to the place where Shawn and Daphne were. They exchanged greetings as Conan said his final words of goodbye and went to credits while talking with the three.

"Oh, my god. Daphne Smith, it's so nice to meet you." Hilary said shaking Daphne's hand.

"You too, Hilary. Do you know that I use yours and Haylie's version of Material Girls as my entrance theme?"

"Yeah, I've been told actually, it's an honor for you to use one of our songs, technically, it's Madonna's but anyway…" Hilary trailed off.

Later, after the show, Shawn and Daphne have received gift baskets and free Conan O' Brien merchandises.

Finally, they have changed into their street clothes and said their goodbyes and good nights to everyone, since it was one in the morning.

"Great show, Daphne and Shawn." Janice said wrapping her arms around their necks.

"Thanks, Janice." Daphne answered.

"Well, I better head off, Shawn take care of my Daphne here, anything that happens to her, I swear I'll track you down and—"

"Janice, Janice." Daphne laughed stopping her manager.

"Alright, have a great night guys." She said then went off to the other direction.

While walking towards the elevator, the two were very quiet, that it was really awkward.

Finally, Shawn broke the silence. "So, do you want to grab a bite to eat?"

"Uhm. Yeah. Sure. You know, I haven't eaten anything yet." She said proudly.

"What? You can't do that, you know, it can cause you ulcer, or if you're watching your figure, you have to eat, if you don't your body would store all the food you ate."

Daphne chuckled at this. "How do you even know these things?" she said giving him a curious look.

"Well, my trainer, Jose Lothario's wife was like this conscious health freak, so she told me all about these things. I don't know why I remember them on the count of I wasn't even listening." Shawn said as he once again heard Daphne's laugh.

"I like your laugh." He simply said.

"Oh, uh, thanks." She said as they were now inside the car. Shawn asked the chauffer if he can drive them to the closest 24-hour diner, and told him he could with them.

They finally arrived at a restaurant called Denny's. The three got off, and the chauffer, apparently named John, got his separate table and Daphne and Shawn shared table.

The people started then to surround them asking for their autographs and pictures.

"Where'd you guys come from?"

"Thanks for eating here, can I have your autograph?"

"Did you just come out from a motel?"

When Shawn heard this question, he just stood up, which made the people quiet down.

"Guys, please. We just want to have dinner, we just came from an interview and haven't had dinner yet, so please bear with us, we are tired and hungry. Alright?" he asked as the staff and fans nodded, then walked away.

They were eating when Daphne asked a question.

"Hey, Shawn. Why'd you come earlier, I thought you had a date?" she asked wiping the corners of her mouth.

"Oh, she cancelled our date, since she had to work that day." He lied.

"Yeah, right. Like a girl would actually ditch the great HBK Shawn Michaels." She said sarcastically.

"Okay, fine. I cancelled it, I felt kind of bad for not going with you." He answered.

"Aww!" She said smiling then wiping her eyes as if she were crying. "Tear, sniff, sniff. I am so touched." She said pretending to cry.

"Yeah, and then a very sentimental music will play." He said playing along.

"Stop it. Seriously, thanks for coming." She said smiling sweetly.

"Only for you me lady" He said in a British accent.

Daphne just burst out laughing.

"You just made me remember the time when me and my cousin decided to have ourselves a foot massage, and she was so in a hurry of excitement, so she ran to the room and wasn't aware that the floor was slippery, she really wanted to stay on the side where the TV was, so when she ran, she slipped." She explained having a hard time saying it. "Man, you should've seen her, it was so hilarious." She said as she laughed some more.

Shawn laughed with her on this one.

"Wait, how is that connected to what I said?" he asked.

"It's not." She simply said. Then the two just burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry; I really talk senseless when I'm tired. I'm not really _this_ dense, I mean I am, but not like this." She said yawning as she still laughed.

"Really? I don't believe you."

"Seriously. I'm not kidding."

"Okay, then what's your grade point average?" he asked.

"4.0. You?"  
"3.5." he answered sheepishly as he found put that she was actually a straight-A student.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"Nah! It's okay, people usually think that I'm stupid. You know, maybe because of how I look like. The first time I actually auditioned for my first movie, the reason why they took me was because they thought it would be fun to make me look like a nerd or something like that. They usually think that all I care about is my looks. But I don't. I care more about my studies than my physical appearance."

"Oh. But again, that audition thing had nothing to do of what we were talking about." He said.

She then once again laughed. "I'm really sorry; it's no use of talking to me at… two thirty in the morning."

After their conversations, they paid for both the checks of John's and theirs.

They asked to be dropped of to their hotel, and the chauffer did so.

When they got to the hotel, Shawn paid he chauffer extra. The two talked some more making Daphne laugh, until they reached Daphne's floor. Shawn walked her to her hotel room, she opened the door.

"Good night, Shawn. Thanks again for coming." She said opening her arms for a hug.

"Good night, Daph." He said hugging her as he laid his cheek on top of her head.

Shawn then let go, but she didn't. He looked at her to find her sleeping already. He sighed and chuckled; he then carried her to her bed and then glanced at her longer than he thought. He then caressed her cheeks and brushed a few hair strands away from her face. Smiling, he left the room closing the door as gently and as quietly as possible, trying not to wake her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

After Daphne's appearance on Conan O' Brien, she has gotten a lot of invitation from other talk shows and some CD signing. So she didn't have time to relax that week.

Two weeks after, the three were hanging backstage, when Jillian burst in Shawn's locker room, where the three were.

"Whoa! Ever heard of knocking?" Triple H said.

"Shut up." Jillian said panting

"Excuse me?" Triple H asked.

"I'm sorry, okay? But guys! Look what happened to Daphne's locker!" she said as she ran out the room.

The three followed her to Daphne's locker room.

When they got in the locker room, they saw that it was all trashed and messed up.

"Oh, my god!" Daphne exclaimed holding the front part of her hair up with her hand and the other on her stomach.

"Who the hell could've done this?" Shawn asked.

"How'd you know that this happened?" Triple H asked Jillian.

"I was walking towards Jonathan's office when I heard noise coming from here, so I went and checked it out to see that this already happened. I didn't see anyone; maybe they hid in the shower first and left when I came to you guys." Jillian guessed.

"Go; let's check if anything's missing." Shawn suggested as the four of them looked around, cleaning up the things.

"So, is anything missing?" Shawn asked Daphne.

"No. Not really. I can't believe someone would dare to this." Daphne said sitting on the bench.

"That's okay, Daph." Jillian said wrapping an arm around Daphne.

"I think I know who would do this." Triple H said.

"Rhonda and Randy?" Shawn asked.

"Exactly." He answered him.

"But, they couldn't have done it. I mean, they're not here tonight." Daphne said standing up.

"Well, maybe they're not on tonight's match card." Shawn said.

"Possibly, but maybe it's not them." Daphne said.

"Oh, come on, Daphne, think, because they don't have a match, maybe they're just trying to pick a fight, so they can be on a show tonight." Jillian said.

"Well, if it's a match that they want, then it's a match they'll get." Daphne said marching out the door with the three following her to Jonathan's office.

She barged in with Jonathan and Kristal talking.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! You can't just barge in here." He said.

"I want a match with Rhonda, tonight." Daphne demanded.

"What? You can't just barge in her and demand a match with Rhonda and why?" he asked.

"I don't need a reason. Now get me a match with Rhonda, now." She said as this surprised him and Kristal by the sudden outburst.

"Okay. What kind of match would you want?" he asked.

"Hmm. I want an ironman match twenty minutes." She simply said as the three got in and heard this.

"WHAT?" Jonathan, Kristal, Jillian, Shawn and Triple H said all in unison.

"What?" Daphne asked looking at them.

"You can't have an ironman match. Those are for main events only, and we already have a main event. Plus, this kind of match can't be performed by Divas." Jonathan said.

"Well, squeeze me in, make it before the main event. I don't care what kind of match I can or can't perform in." Daphne said.

"Daphne, you'll tire yourself to death." Jillian said.

"I don't think I can approve this match. Although, maybe I can carry out this match not tonight, but in Survivor Series in November. May I suggest you choose another kind of match?" Jonathan asked.

"I don't know uhm…" Daphne thought.

"How about, a pin fall counts anywhere match?" Shawn suggested.

"You mean a hardcore match?" Triple H asked.

"Yes, possible, Daphne and Rhonda could be the first Diva to ever participate this kind of match." Jonathan said.

"What's that?" Daphne asked.

"It's when you can pin your opponent anywhere in the arena. But for you guys, I have to make it with disqualifications, and because I know you have this rage towards Rhonda, if I made it a No DQ match, you two will kill each other." Jonathan said.

"So it's settled?" Daphne asked.

"Yes, you come right before the main event which is…" Jonathan looked through his match card.

"Us versus the Spirit Squad." Shawn said saying 'The Spirit Squad' in a girly voice making Triple H laugh and entering their world.

Jonathan, Kristal and Jillian just looked at Daphne.

"Don't ask me, this happens all the time, so when that happened just get out of the room, you'll just be wasting your time talking to the wall." She said signaling a halt sign.

"Okay, then, it's final." He said signing the card.

The four left as Shawn and Triple H continued to talk just to themselves.

"Uh! This sucks, want to just go to my locker room with the other Divas than staying here listening to their nonsense?" Jillian asked.

"No thanks, I have to clean up my locker room." She said.

"Suit yourself. Bye. Bye guys." Jillian said even though they didn't hear her.

"Bye, Jill." She called out and Jillian left.

"Guys, I'm going to clean my locker, okay? Bye." Daphne said as the camera was catching their whole conversation on tape as it showed on TV.

She then walked away.

A few minutes later Shawn and Triple H finally stopped talking.

"Hey, where'd everyone go?" Shawn asked looking around for Daphne and Jillian.

"Yeah, where are they?" Triple H asked as well as he looked around.

_"There you have it, ladies and gentlemen. We have heard that a match between Daphne and Rhonda will take place before DX and the Spirit Squad." JR said as the camera left Shawn and Triple H. _

_"Yes it will, JR. And I even think that this is one of the main events. For the first time in the History of WWE Divas, they will be one of the main events, and first Divas to be in a Hardcore match. I cannot believe that Daphne has just been here for about 5 months and now, she's making history in just one night." Jerry commented._

_"I agree with you there. I mean, Rhonda should thank her lucky stars that she's part of this rivalry." JR said._

Rhonda heard this as she was watching the current match.

"'Rhonda should thank her lucky stars?'" she told Randy as she repeated what JR just said.

"Don't worry about it. They have misinterpreted. It's you who Daphne should thank. Without you, she would be nothing in this business. I mean, you're the one who trashed her locker room and took this." Randy said taking out a necklace with butterfly shaped pendant with red rubies and topaz.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Remember when I trashed her room, I saw this in her backpack, and thought it may be some thing with value. Maybe you could—"

"Use it to win against her." Rhonda said as she realized this and continued Randy's sentence.

"Exactly. Maybe an old boyfriend gave it to her." He suggested.

"This is why I love you." She said as she straddled Randy and started making out with him as she took the necklace and placed it in her pocket without taking her lips off his.

Finally, Daphne and Rhonda's match took place.

And to Daphne's surprise Rhonda was in control, giving her kicks, punches and Lous Thesz Press with punches. Until, Daphne has tripped her causing Rhonda to bash her face directly on the turnbuckle, breaking her nose.

Rhonda exited the ring and ran backstage with a camera following Daphne running after Rhonda.

Rhonda was then attacked by the women's locker room, as Daphne opened the door, it revealed the Divas lounging, talking, and fixing their hair, until they saw the two come in, the other Divas tried to help Daphne while Trish Stratus defended Rhonda.

And finally after all the chaos in the women's locker, Daphne managed to pin Rhonda, but failed when she lifted up her shoulder from the floor.

After about 20 minutes of wrestling, Daphne and Rhonda managed to get back in the ring.

When Rhonda was once again in control, she took out the necklace and grabbed Daphne by the hair from the ground and showed her the necklace.

"Does this remind you of anything? Huh, Daphne?" Rhonda yelled.

Daphne tried to grab the necklace but Rhonda managed to kick the side of her head.

"Please, Rhonda give it to me." Daphne said, but it can't be heard.

"_I think what Daphne just said, was for Rhonda to give her the necklace." JR commented._

"Why should I give this to you?"

"Please, my grandmother gave it to me. Please, it's important to me."

"I don't think so…unless…"

"What?"

"You lay down!"

And since Daphne was kneeling, this gave her the opportunity to pull Rhonda's legs making her fall on her back, grabbing the necklace she gave it to the referee for safekeeping and then hurriedly pinning Rhonda, but once again failed for she lifted her shoulder.

Finally loosing it, Daphne started to do everything legal to beat Rhonda. And it paid off for she pinned her, 1-2-3.

The crowd cheered.

"_Well, JR I think this may have been the longest Divas match reaching for approximately thirty minutes and twenty seconds." Jerry said._

"_Yes it is, King." JR said._

After that, Daphne and Rhonda just laid on the mat breathing heavily. The referee was asking if they were okay. Daphne then sat up as she took the necklace and her belt from the referee. She stood up and was greeted by Candice. They hugged each other when they met on the ramp and Candice raising Daphne's arm.

Meanwhile, Vince stood beside DX and Triple H took a long look at him. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came here to watch your match against the Spirit Squad. And to tell you, to stay away from my daughter!" he yelled.

"Look, Vince. It was nothing malicious. We just ate out as just friends, nothing more. I mean if I actually asked her out on a date, I would've taken her to a much fancier place. I mean, come on. The Billion Dollar Princess, your Little Princess, deserves more than T.G.I Friday's. Seriously, Vince—"

"Don't 'seriously, Vince' me." He said.

"Vince, it's done, it already happened, why are you still holding a grudge against Triple H?" Daphne suddenly said from behind Vince.

"Stay out of this, Smith. This is none of your business. You didn't know what happened. You were too busy in your 'interview'." He said turning to her.

"Well I do know that Triple H and Stephanie ate out and you catching them, and now, you're obliging that Triple H and Stephanie _did_ go out on a date, when they really didn't."

"Oh, you're right. Thanks for telling all those worthless jabbering! You've just earned yourself a match tonight, DX against the Spirit Squad!"

"What?!" Daphne exclaimed catching her by surprise.

"B-but, I just h-had a match against Rhonda?"

"The hell I care. That'll teach you not to interfere. And additional to that, you are suspended. You will give up your title to the person who you have defeated tonight. Rhonda Stone!" Vince exclaimed turning red.

"What! For how long? Vince, don't do this! I have worked hard in this industry, please; I'll just have the match with the Spirit Squad. Lift off the suspension." Daphne suddenly pleaded as tears started falling from her cheeks.

Shawn, Triple H and Candice witnessed this.

"Vince! What are you doing?" Shawn asked.

"Don't do this, Vince. She was just trying to help." Candice pleaded.

"Yeah, Vince. You can't do that." Triple H said. "It's my fault."

"What do you mean I can't do what I just did? I am the freaking chairman of this corporation; I can do whatever the hell I like. And if I hear anymore crap coming out from your mouths, you will also be suspended." Vince said as he then walked away. The camera had caught the whole thing on tape. Shocking everyone of what just happened.

"Daphne?" Candice asked as she held her friend's shoulder.

"This is a 5 on 2, well 3, match. And you can just stay ringside, you don't have to fight. And as for the suspension, I'll try to talk some sense into McMahon." Shawn said hugging Daphne. Just then Rhonda came in clapping her hands sarcastically.

"Good luck on your match, Daphne. Now I overheard that Vince just suspended you and the championship is going to someone in this room and be declared as the new Women's Champion. I-is it you, Candice. Oh, n-no, no, I think it's me. Now give me _my _belt Smith." Rhonda said reaching for the belt.

"Shut up, Rhonda. She still has one night to get herself out of suspension so don't get too comfortable." Candice said slapping Rhonda's hand.

"Don't you touch me! Now, for what I know about Vince is that, he sticks to his words, and he doesn't go under anybody." Rhonda said.

"Well, Rhonda, I bet that you know all of this is because you _have_ been under Vince." Candice said as it sent Shawn and Triple H snickering.

"Ugh! I swear when I reign as _your_ Women's Champion –"

"You'll lose it against an aspiring kid Diva." Daphne finished the sentence for Rhonda which again triggered the two guys to laugh.

"Yeah, keep it up. Let's just see who gets the last laugh." Rhonda said as she finally turned on her heel and left.

"What a bitch!" Candice sighed.

"Come on, Daph, it's almost our match." Triple H said as he led her to the curtain as Shawn followed.

"Good luck, guys, and Daphne." Candice called out as Shawn looked back and nodded.

"I might as well continue studying; I mean that's what dad planned in the first place."

"You can't leave, Daphne. Shawn won't have any ass to look at." Triple H said as he tried to lighten the mood.

"What?" she asked looking at Triple H.

"Uh, nothing, Daph, you know Triple H. Blah, blah, blah." Shawn said motioning his hands into a pair of talking lips.

"Oh, don't worry; he'll have you to look at instead." She said as she batted her eyelashes.

"I am so not gay." Shawn said.

"Really?"

"If you want to know how gay HBK Shawn Michaels is, why don't you ask your mother, sisters, aunts and cousins?"

"First of all I—"

Before Daphne can continue her sentence, their song has already played. So the exited backstage and off to the ramp, but instead of doing their usual entrance, they just walked towards the ring and entered it and did their usual crotch chops with Daphne just standing there like an X.

Then the Spirit Squads' entrance song came in sounding just like a high school cheerleading team. "I'm Mickey! Nicky! Kenny! Johnny! Mitch! And we're the Spirit Squad." Their song suddenly had this video of them saying their name. Then they came jumping in the ring doing flips and tricks.

As the match started, everything went as planned. Shawn and Triple H fought as Daphne just stood there cheering for DX.

But, by chance, Kenny had kicked Shawn right on the temple, causing him to collapse. Kenny took the advantage and took Shawn's hand and pulled him to stand up faintly. He held Shawn's hand and tagged Daphne on the shoulder which shocked her. Her eyes widened and so did Triple H. The referee signaled her to go in.

_"What?!" Jerry squealed._

"No, Shawn didn't tag me in!" she protested.

"It was his hand, you're his team mate and he tagged you in, now let's go 1!...2!...3!...don't let me reach five." The referee said.

_"He can't possibly allow her to come in, Shawn didn't tag her in, and it was Kenny who did it. Come on, ref. Re-think what you jus did. This may be her last match." Jerry complained._

_"The referee just ordered Daphne to enter the ring when it was Dykstra who tagged her in." JR said._

_"How can you be so calm? She's been tagged in by her partner who is unconscious of what had just happened."_

"Go in, and just tagged me in." Triple H said as she went in the ring. But as soon as se turned around to tag Triple H in, Kenny pulled her ankles causing her to fall flat on her face. When she was motionless, Kenny dragged her in the middle of the ring and pinned her, but she lifted up her shoulder.

Kenny pulled her up to her feet as her nose bled. She held it and looked at him, she made a run for Triple H, but Kenny grabbed her wrist pulling her with force jolting her to fall on the canvass. When he let go, she turned to him and started backing away from him as she crawled, still facing him, motioning for him to stop. She then held onto the ropes as he pulled her, she was caught between holding the bottom ropes and Kenny pulling her legs until he finally pulled her with his all his power making her let go of the ropes and causing her to hit the mat once again face first. When she was once again motionless, he pulled her and pinned her. Triple H tried to interfere but didn't prevail.

_"What had just happened? That was plain cheating, JR." _

_"That wasn't cheating, King."_

_"Whose side are you even on, JR? DX have been cheated from the very beginning of this match." Jerry said. _

The five celebrating as Shawn and Triple H came to Daphne's aid.

Shawn then started wiping Daphne's nose with his hand. The referee followed.

"Is she okay?" the referee asked.

"Oh yeah, she's great. This is your fault, ref." Shawn said standing up to face the referee.

"Look, you tagged her in."

"He didn't, he was used to tag Daphne in. You should know that, ref." Triple H said.

After all that has happened, the camera showed Daphne packing her stuff, with bandage on her nose.

Then someone knocked. She called them to enter to reveal Candice.

"Hey, Candice."

"Daphne, are you okay, now?"

"A little, I just can't believe I'm suspended for god knows how long."

"It's okay; you can continue college then, right? I mean it's both good and bad."

"I suppose, but I just can't believe that I'm not going to be active for a long time, I'll miss a lot of people here."

"Especially Shawn?"

"Especially DX. I mean, they were the one who helped me."

"Aww! I'll miss you roomie." She then hugged Daphne.

"I'll miss you, too, Candice." She hugged her back.

"I'll just leave you, you still have to pack."

Daphne continued packing her stuff and that's how they finished Raw. After that, all cameras were turned off.

She pulled her stroller and went to Triple H and Shawn.

"Knock, knock, guys." She said smiling as she opened the door.

"Hey, come in." Triple H said.

"What's wrong, come sit on grandpa's lap." Triple H said patting his lap for her to sit down.

She laughed at this. "No thanks. I just came here to ask if one of you guys could come with me to the airport, Vince wants me to be out of here as soon as possible." She said showing them her ticket.

"Oh, sure Daphne." Triple H said combing his fingers through his hair.

"Thanks." She said.

"Shawn would love to take you there." He continued.

"What?" Shawn said he came out of the bathroom with just his towel.

"You'll take Daphne to the airport." Triple H said.

"Okay, sure. Hey what's up, Rudolph?" Shawn asked referring to Daphne as 'Rudolph' because she has the bandage.

"Ha-ha, very funny, Shawn." She said blushing.

"Thanks." He said.

When the two got to the terminal, Shawn and Daphne hugged.

"Take care, kiddo." He said patting her head.

"Thanks. You, too, old fart." She said back hugging him back.

As he watched him leave, she dialed home.

_"Hello?" her mom answered in croaky voice._

_"Mom?"_

_"Daphne! Why are you calling at five in the morning?" Dianne asked._

_"Mom, it's just 11 in the evening here. Anyway, I got suspended from WWE." _

_"What? Why? What happened?"_

_"Mom, calm down, I thought about it last night. I needed a break from wrestling and go back to studying for a while, but the most painful thing is, I have to give up my championship to that Rhonda girl."_

_"The one who attacked you?"_

_"Yes Anyway, I have to go, I need to board now, I'll be arriving at around five in the morning, that'll be around eleven there."_

_"Okay, honey, I'll pick you up. Bye, have a nice trip."_

The two then hung up, and Daphne then started to board the plane after seeing a glimpse of Shawn standing by the other side of the room. Her eyes widened at this.

"What are you still doing here?" she mouthed him as she got off the line and walked towards him.

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you get safely off the airport." He smiled.

"Aww! You are so sweet! Anyway, thank you for your concern, I have to go now, bye." She said.

"Wait, is it true that you asked Vince to 'suspend' you?" he asked gently holding her elbow as she was about to turn around back in the line.

"Miss, are you coming?" the steward called out. Daphne turned to the guy and saw that she was the only passenger left. "Uhm, yes, just give me a sec." she answered the steward and he just nodded waiting there patiently.

She turned back to Shawn meeting once again his eyes causing her to blush.

Whenever she looked into his eyes, she would always feel like he can see right through her heart. He could see her for what she really is.

"Did you really asked Vince to—"

"Yes, Shawn I did."

"Why?"

"Because, I am missing out so much from my studies, I would want to graduate and get my bachelor degree, Shawn. WWE, singing and acting are just hobbies, I have to have one main job, and I mean I need to have a back up job, a main job in case everything right now doesn't work out. I can't be a wrestler forever, nor a singer and an actress." She answered.

With this, Shawn just let her go. "Okay, well I hope you study hard, okay? And when do you plan on getting back to wrestling?"

"I don't know, when I finally settle down with everything going around me right now." She shrugged.

"Okay, just, uh, keep in touch with us, okay?" he said.

"Okay, why are you acting so weird?"

"Me? Weird? Please. I'm always like this." He said laughing it off.

"Miss?" the steward again called out.

"I'm coming." She said.

"Bye." Shawn said.

"Bye." The two then hugged again.

As she was about to enter the room where direct her to the plane, she looked at Shawn once more, smiled and waved. And he did the same


End file.
